Opposés
by Florelia
Summary: Bienvenue au temps des Maraudeurs et de la guerre SnapeVSBlack-P-L-P. Tout commence par une blague stupide, la Cabane Hurlante vous connaissez ? Deux ados de 15 ans au caractère bien trempé apprendrons à s'apprivoiser. C'est pas gagné d'avance! Humour!
1. Default Chapter

**Auteur** : Florelia

**Fic** : Opposés

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JK Rowling, rien à moi, juste les idées barjots.

**Résum** : Bienvenue au temps des Maraudeurs et de la guerre Snape/Black-Potter-Lupin-Petegrew. Tout commence par une blague stupide, la Cabane Hurlante vous connaissez ? Deux ados de 15 ans au caractère bien trempé apprendrons à s'apprivoiser. C'est pas gagné d'avance. Humour, humour.

**Remarque** : c'est un yaoi si je ne me trompe, c-à-d relations entre deux garçons sans histoire de sexe, juste des émotions. J'ai eu la prétention de modifier quelques évènements et de bouleverser quelques dates pour ma facilité, oui je sais c'est pas bien. J'utilise aussi quelques noms version originales, parce qu'ils sont plus jolis, sinon le tout est resté en VF. Les pensées des personnages (Snape et Black) sont en italiques et plus précisément la petite voix chiante entre tirets, je n'arrive pas à afficher d'astérisques.

**Remarques personnelles : **J'ai commencé à écrire cette fic il y a déjà plusieurs mois, mais je ne me décidais pas à la poster. Je n'ai pas écrit beaucoup mais j'adore ce duo Black-Snape. Donc pour les mauvaises langues, ce n'est pas du tout la sortie de Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban qui m'en a donné l'idée. Je fais ça juste par plaisir en sachant, qu'il existe déjà une reine du S/S.

**Spoilers : **Du tome I ou tome V. Logique oui.

**Pour les maniaques je précise** :

-L'histoire se passe en cinquième année, bien que la farce de la Cabane Hurlante, se passe en vérité en sixième année. En théorie, dans la Cabane, tout va vite, j'ai donc remanier la scène à ma manière.

-Le professeur Trelawney, ici déjà introduite en 1975, ne l'est que plus tard dans les tomes. Je crois qu'en gros c'est tout ce que j'ai changé. J'espère que ça ne dérangera personne. Il ne faut pas se prendre au sérieux.

* * *

_Je vous met l'introduction, histoire, de prendre la température. Je continuerais en fonction de vos réactions, on ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde. __Le début est plus sombre disons, avec peu de pensées et pas encore beaucoup d'humour mais juré, ça viendra._

Introduction 

Severus Snape avançait précautionneusement dans le tunnel sombre et crasseux. Si Black avait dit vrai, il allait enfin savoir, ce que Lupin fabriquait chaque mois en dehors de l'école.

Les sens en éveil, il arriva au bout du tunnel, à l'entrée d'une pièce dont la porte branlante et à vue de nez moisie, était ouverte. La baguette face à lui, il franchit les quelques pas qui le séparaient de sa victoire. La pièce était très sombre et étouffante de poussières centenaires, le vieux plancher mangé aux mites, craquait sous son poids. Alors qu'il examinait les lieux, deux petites lumières étincelantes jaillirent d'un coin obscur. Snape se tourna vers le phénomène, on aurait dit, des yeux brûlants dans la nuit, comme ceux d'un chat.

-« Je te tiens Lupin ! Sors de la » lança Severus, triomphant.

Un son singulier, comme une grognement étouffé lui répondit.

-« Je sais Lupin, c'est rageant, mais, cette fois j'ai des preuves » dit le garçon, un sourire malsain pendus à ses fines lèvres.

Alors qu'il lança un _Lumos_ pour jouir du visage qu'il présumait consterné de sa proie, une sensation des plus désagréables, s'apparentant à la panique le traversa.

Il leva sa baguette magique sur son « camarade » et sa respiration, stoppa net.

Severus, était face à face avec un être, ou plutôt une créature velue de grande taille, à la gueule entrouverte, hérissée de dents pointues.

-« Un loup-garou » fût la dernière phrase que fût capable de prononcer le Serpentard.

La silhouette impressionnante de la bête, se dessina plus nettement sous la lumière magique.

L'esprit en panique, le regard hagard, Severus n'osait faire un mouvement. Ce fût le moment que choisit la bête pour pousser un hurlement à lui glacer le sang. Elle posa ses yeux jaunes en amandes et malveillants sur le jeune homme. Ce dernier, toujours incapable de parler, réussit tout de même à reculer, jusqu'à heurter le mur.

Remus Lupin, ou plutôt Moony, les crocs acérés et les griffes en avant, se trouva à la hauteur du garçon en un bond souple et silencieux. Il sembla, que son instinct de loup, jumelé à l'animosité qu'il éprouvait pour Snape, décuplait sa rage bestiale.

Severus pouvait sentir le souffle chaud du loup-garou, effleurer son visage livide, l'impressionnante poitrine de la créature, se soulevant en respirations saccadées.

Paralysé de peur, le cœur prêt à exploser, le Serpentard réussit à rassembler le peu de logique qui habitait encore son cerveau.

-« ACCIO CHAISE ! » cria Snape.

_Pourvu que ça marche, pourvu que ça marche…_

Une vieille chaise moisie atterrit dans ses bras, il la fracassa sur la bête, et s'enfuit à toute jambes. Comment avait-il réussir ce miracle ? Son instinct de survie l'avait probablement réveillé et poussé à échapper à la mort.

Moony, fou furieux, partit à sa poursuite, ses enjambées vives et souples faisaient trembler la cabane aux fondations précaires. Haletant, le jeune homme avait perdu le sens de l'orientation.

-« SNAAAAAPEEEEEE!!! » appela une voix masculine. Son cœur fit un bond, mais Severus était incapable de répondre.

-« SNAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEE !!!!! » cria de plus belle la voix qui se rapprochait.

Le Serpentard, en bifurquant dans un tournant, percuta de plein fouet un jeune homme à lunettes.

-« Potter ??!!! »

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche là celui-la !_

-« Suis moi !! » lui dit-il « N'avance pas Moony !! Ne le touche pas !! » cria-t-il à son ami, à l'expression meurtrière.

Une lueur d'humanité sembla briller dans ses yeux, juste le temps pour James Potter de courir vers la sortie en tirant Snape par le bras.

Une fois la souche du Saule Cogneur refermée, ils se laissèrent tomber à genoux dans l'herbe. Snape plus pâle que jamais, ne semblait plus avoir d'étincelles de vie dans les yeux.

-« Il n'a rien ? »lança un garçon qui arrivait vers eux en courant.

Sirius Black, grand, les cheveux noirs et soyeux tombant élégamment sur ses yeux d'un gris irisé, se tenait les côtes en regardant alternativement son ami et Snape.

La flamme de la Haine s'embrasa dans les yeux noirs du Serpentard, encore inexpressifs une seconde auparavant. Sirius déclenchait toujours cette réaction chez lui, mais là, sa fureur était sans limite. Snape se mit debout à une vitesse presque surnaturelle, James surpris de le voir en mouvement, se leva à son tour.

-« Toi ! » rugit le Serpentard en direction de Sirius « Je me vengerais ! Je me vengerais tu entends ? » cracha-t-il hors de lui. « Comment as-tu pu m'envoyer tout droit vers une bête féroce ?! Ton _ami_ a faillit me réduire en morceaux !! ». Il criait à présent, relâchant toute sa rage contenue.

Black ne dit rien, se contentant de le regarder froidement.

-« Tu n'as rien, je ne vois pas de quoi tu te plains » répondit le Gryffondor sans aucune once de remord dans la voix.

James lança un regard plein de reproches à son meilleur ami.

-« Ton ami Lupin l'Anormal, est fichu ! » siffla-t-il avant de s'éloigner, en s'entourant de sa cape sombre, se confondant dans la nuit.

-« Sirius… »murmura James, affligé.

-« Quoi ? » lâcha son ami.

-« Remus va avoir des ennuis jusqu'au cou par ta faute ! Comment une idée aussi idiote a-t-elle pu traverser ton esprit ?? » demanda Potter.

_Voilà que James se met à me faire la morale ! Comme si il n'avait jamais fait de blague… _

-« Oh écoute James, ce lèche botte n'a eut que ce qu'il méritait ! Il avait besoin qu'on lui remette les idées en place, maintenant il saura que lui aussi est un mortel » ricana Black, en dégageant une mèche d'un noir bleuté par les rayons d'une lune pleine et lumineuse.

-« Ca ne fait rire que toi. Et attend, aucun de nous ne s'en sortira indemne, il va aller cafter au directeur et on sera fichu »

-« Et alors ? Dumbledor sait que Remus est un loup-garou, c'était son idée de planter le Saule Cogneur pour l'abriter durant sa métamorphose »

-« Peut-être bien , mais les élèves n'étaient pas prévu dans le menu de notre ami aux crocs pointus » répliqua l'attrapeur, l'air maussade.

Sirius sourit de toutes ses dents blanches et pris son ami par les épaules pour rentrer au château.

-----

Severus Snape, encore sous le coup de l'émotion et de la colère, n'avait pas voulu se rendre immédiatement dans sa salle commune. Il était dans un état qu'il n'avait encore jamais expérimenté, choqué par la révélation de la véritable nature de Remus Lupin, et bouillonnant d'une haine totale pour ce fils de riche, idole des jeunes filles de Sirius Black.

_J'aurais ma vengeance, ça, il peut en être sûr. Risqué de me tuer, juste pour faire une farce ! Mais à qui croit-il avoir à faire ce Gryffondor ?_

Le seul endroit qui serait susceptible d'être vide et calme, était la Tour d'Astronomie. Bien sûr, il y avait Apollon Piccot qui y faisait sa ronde, mais le concierge était réglé comme du papier à musique et le jeune homme connaissait la chanson depuis longtemps. Grimpant les marches quatre à quatre, il poussa la trappe et se trouva exposé en plein air, une vue imprenable s'offrant à ses yeux. Le vent vivifiant du soir, mêlé à l'astre de nuit qui diffusait une douce lumière de toute sa rondeur, réussit à apaiser quelque peu le feu incandescent qui rongeait son âme.  
Il venait de souffrir d'une humiliation de plus, probablement la pire de toute son histoire d'adolescent rejeté.

Mené à la mort par Black, manqué d'être trucidé par Lupin et finalement, honte suprême, sauvé par Potter. Pouvait-on imaginer pire équation ? Le résultat étant sans contexte, X= Severus Snape est un looser. Etait-il devenu Poufsoufle pour avoir eut la crétinerie de croire ce playboy mythomane ?

Il soupira et se laissa glisser le long du balcon de pierre.

_Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Balancer cette chose…ce Lupin mal lun ? Ou est-ce que je dois uniquement me concentrer sur une longue et douloureuse vengeance pour Black ? Ou bien les deux ? -Ou ne rien faire- … Ouais bein compte la dessus ! La lâcheté de Gryffondor aura un prix._

Il ne savait évidemment pas encore exactement quoi faire, mais il comptait sur son côté calculateur typique de Serpentard pour trouver une solution à la hauteur des ses ambitions.

-----

-« Mais ou étiez-vous ? » couina Peter Pettigrew, d'une voix ensommeillée, en voyant débarquer ses deux amis dans le dortoir, au beau milieu de la nuit.

-« Nulle part, on se baladait » dit Sirius

-« Vous êtes parti voir Remus ? » demanda Peter.

-« Ne sois pas stupide, tu vois bien qu'on est encore entier ! » s'emporta James.

-« Combien de fois devra-t-on te répéter, que tant que nous ne serons pas définitivement des Animagi, on ne pourra pas lui rendre visite pendant ses transformations ! » renchérit Sirius.

Peter baissa les yeux, et haussa les épaules en signe d'excuses.

_Ce qu'il est faible ! Je me demande vraiment comment il a pu devenir notre ami, il est si…différent de nous.- Pitoyable tu veux dire-_

_-----_

Le lendemain matin, Snape remarqua immédiatement, l'absence de Remus, et pour la première fois, il ne se demandait pas la raison de cet absentéisme chronique, il avait la réponse, la terrifiante réponse. Lupin, ce garçon à l'aspect si fragile et doux, se transformait les soirs de pleine lune en un loup-garou féroce. Severus eut un rictus de satisfaction, non dans le but de se moquer du fait que le jeune homme était un hybride, mais juste parce qu'il savait.

Il ne s'était pas réjoui de détenir ce sombre secret, même après s'être un peu remis du choc, il avait lu bien trop d'ouvrages à ce sujet, pour savoir au moins en théorie, à quel point ces transformations étaient douloureuses et éreintantes.

_N'empêche, je me doutais que ce type avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui, avec sa tête de mourant.(un frisson le parcouru). Bon évitons de penser à la mort. -Bonne idée-_

Plongé en pleine réflexion, il ne vit pas entrer l'investigateur de la farce du siècle. Seule une vague de rire qu'il reconnu comme venant des Gryffondor, par leur peu de discrétion et de retenue, l'arracha à ses pensées.

Il faillit recracher son thé à l'essence d'eucalyptus. Sirius Black, avec toute la nonchalance dont son ego surdimensionné pouvait faire preuve, s'esclaffait gaiement avec ses compagnons.

_Non mais je rêve ! Pas le moindre remord, pas le plus petit regret dans son attitude. Ca ne lui fait donc rien d'avoir frôler l'entrée dans le Guiness Book des Records des criminels juvéniles ? Et ce Potter ! Il pouvait bien jouer les héros hier, il n'est pas mieux que ce Black, même pire Monsieur-Je-Suis-Le-Centre-Exclusif-De-L-Univers. -Ce que tu es haineux mon pauvre Severus ! - On voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui a failli te faire éventrer Hum Bon ok…oh et puis lâche moi !_

Une grimace de dégoût déforma son visage, mais elle passa inaperçue sous le rideau de cheveux charbon qui lui couvrait la vue.

Sirius après avoir bien rigolé des malheurs quotidiens de ce pauvre Peter, jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentard. Snape, le nez dans sa tasse de thé, déjeunait seul.

_Comme toujours_.

Une pointe d'appréhension piqua son cœur.

_Ce serpent a l'air de vouloir garder le silence, mais jusque quand ? -On fait moins le malin maintenant- Pfff, laisse-moi réfléchir!_

Ce qu'il pouvait le trouver bizarre ce garçon, solitaire, plongé corps et âme dans les études, premier de classe raillé par les autres, mais qui pourtant gardait toujours sa dignité intact derrière un masque de mépris et un sourire suffisant. Le monde ne semblait pas toucher, ou simplement intéresser le mystérieux phénomène Snape.

-« Moony sort quand de l'infirmerie ? » demanda James.

-« Hein ? » sortit vaguement Sirius.

-« Cet après-midi je crois » répondit faiblement Peter.

-« Merci Pit… Dis moi gueule d'ange, tu regardes qui comme ça ? T'as repéré une nouvelle proie potentielle ? »

-« Personne, nan. Je me demandais juste…pour hier…tu sais, si Snivellus tiendrait sa langue » répondit le garçon, en prenant soin de rester vague, Pettigrew en ferait encore tout un plat si il apprenait ce qu'il avait fait.

_Froussard…_

-« Ca m'étonnerait, tu le connais » répondit Potter, l'air douteux.

Les yeux bruns du Gryffondor stoppèrent sur une jeune fille qui venait de faire son apparition, l'air rêveur il regarda Lily Evans aller s'asseoir.

-« L'amour te donne vraiment l'air stupide! » le taquina-t-il avec un rire proche de l'aboiement.

-« Ferme la ! »

Peter pouffait en les regardant, les deux garçons se chamaillaient sans cesse, et le petit brun adorait les écouter, en bavant d'admiration.

* * *

**Et voilà, petit chapitre pour donner le ton. Ca évoluera beaucoup plus légèrement par la suite, scènes amusantes en perspectives et plus de Sirius-Severus. **

**Donnez-moi votre avis… **

****


	2. Maladresse

**Bonjour bonjour,**

J'ai reçu plus de reviews que je n'aurais pensé pour ce premier chapitre.

Je vous remercie donc beaucoup d'avoir pris la peine de venir lire cette fic, que je redoutais de poster…

Je n'ai plus qu'à souhaiter que la suite vous plaise autant, si pas plus. De toute façon, vous verrez que le style est assez différent, en fait je me suis beaucoup amusé à écrire cette partie. J'étais à fond dans les personnages et dans mon ptit délire perso. Bref, vous m'en direz des nouvelles :

**Kaoro** : ma première lectrice ! ouaw j etais super heureuse en voyant ta review ! Bon, pour la vengeance Snapienne, c est pas encore ça, mais ça promet qlq situations bien marrantes ou notre cher Severus pourra étaler son super caractère. A bientôt j espère !!

**Ivrian** : Ta review m'a fait super plaisir, sincèrement. Je suis soulagée que mon style te plaise, je l'ai voulu assez différent de « je te veux », que tu suis d'ailleurs (doublement flattée). Merci pour tes encouragements.

**Spoiled Child** : Merci pour ta review, j'aime aussi bcp les S/S et la difficulté de les faire évoluer, j'espère ne pas te décevoir…

**Mel-Imoen** : Youhou ! tu es venue super vite! Je tenais vraiment à ce que tu la lises dans les premiers, ca fait si longtemps que j'en parle mdr. Ca fait réaliste ? Flo toute contente mdr. Je sais bien que le début est plutot noir, mais comme tu l'as dit, c'est la vie de Snape, je voulais, disons en parler au début, pour m'en débarrasser pour la suite. Moi aussi je suis tllmt fan de Snape que j'ai parfois peur de le montrer trop à ma façon tu vois ? Mais bon c'est ca aussi les fic, et Sirius ! un ptit fantasme c'est vrai héhé. Je te remercie mille fois de ton immense soutien. Gros gros bisous

POH : Ouaw la pirate adorée que de compliments ! C'est très gentil tout ce que tu as dit, et je crois fort les doigts (aïeuuuh) pour que tu sois autant emballée par la suite. Mille poutous.

**Mademoiselle Black** : Kikou ! tu es partt décidement mdr !, c'est super sympa d'être venu lire cette fic ! ca me fait vrmt plaisir, j'espère que tu aimerais la suite. Bizzzz

Pithy : Ma folle, ce que c'est chou ce que tu as écris ! Vraiment je suis touchée, le princpal c est que ça coule mdr, si tu as ressentie ca, alors, c est du tout bon mdr. Je te fais un gros poutous et Sly power !

**Blue Helios** : Hello, je suis contente que ma vision de Sirius et Severus s'accorde assez à la tienne. Et à ma grande honte, je suis tout à fait consciente de léser un peu Peter, mais je ne le cèrne pas encore vrmt et puis j'avoue avoir un gros ressentiment envers ce personnage. Disons que je me suis inspirée du tome3 et du tome 5 pour gérer son attitude par les yeux de Sirius, qui le supportait moins que James. Mais j'essayerais d'être plus impartiale… a bientôt

**Magali** : Merci miss ! J'essayerais de faire de mon mieux. Gros bisous.

**Harrydrago** : salut Yannick ! tu me vois ravie de te retrouver sur cette fic! Elle a l'air de te plaire, ca me soulage mdr. Pour l'humour je t'en promet une bonne dose dans ce chapitre. J'espère poster rapidement pour « je te veux », il ne faut pas pleurer lol. Mes respects a vous cher lecteur -p

**Agnes** : petit message mais tres sympa, voila la suite !

**Edith** : Que tu es gentille ma douce Edith. J'espère bien finir par te faire apprécier Snape… merci de me soutenir autant. Bisou

**Binsss** : merci miss, j espere que tu aimeras ce qui suit.

**Chrisanimefan** : Je dois t'avouer que j'ai été consulter ton profil et je me suis sentie tres petite face à ta looongue liste de fics, c est incroyable ce que tu écris ! tu as tout mon respect. Et je suis d autant plus flattée que tu me lises. Merci pour les commentaires en tout cas, je tenterais d'améliorer Peter. A très vite, j'espere.

**Minerve** : en voila une review qui redroidie mdr, je n ai pas non plus annoncer du super fun il fallait juste que l intro passe, avec ce que ca comporte de passages plus sages. Ce chapitre devrait plus te satisfaire.

* * *

_Bonne lecture!!_

Maladresse

Leur premier cours de ce jeudi était celui de Potions, donné par le professeur Fergus Dordon. Sirius, James et Peter se dirigeaient vers les cachots, le pas lourd. Aucun d'eux n'étaient vraiment adeptes de l'Art des Potions, bien que Black était un des meilleurs en la matière.

Une personne vêtue de noir passa devant le groupe d'amis en les bousculant.

-« Surtout t'excuse pas ! » pesta James.

Le garçon responsable de cette irritation se tourna vers eux.

-« Snivellus ! J'aurais du m'en douter » lança Sirius en le fixant.

-« Un problème Black ? » demanda sur un ton glacial le Serpentard.

-« Si je n'en avais qu'un… » répliqua-t-il en lui souriant de façon fausse.

_Regardez-le ! Il croit m'attendrir avec son sourire de Joconde ! Assassin…_

Snape lui jeta un regard méprisant et entra dans la classe.

-« Il me tape sur le système !! » ragea Potter.

Une fois installé, le professeur demanda aux élèves de se mettre par deux. Sirius se mis avec James, mais Peter se retrouva seul, Lupin étant absent.

-« Tout le monde a un partenaire ? » demanda le professeur.

-« Euh…non professeur » répondit Peter en levant faiblement la main.

-« Ah oui…Lupin…Bien Pettegrew, mettez vous avec Bullstrode » décida-t-il.

Sirius et James éclatèrent d'un rire silencieux, en voyant la mine déconfite de leur camarade. Peter ramassa ses affaires et partit la tête basse vers le Serpentard à la carrure de Géant.

-« Parfait, prenez votre manuel à la page 182. La potion de Solarine »

Cinquante minutes plus tard, Severus agita la main.

-« Ah, Mr Snape et Mr Black sont les premiers a avoir terminé leur potion, j'accorde donc 5 points à Serpentard et à Gryffondor» déclara Dordon.

Snape avala de travers.

_Non mais je rêve ! Ce crétin ne travaille jamais, et il arrive à faire le même temps que moi !_

James donna une bourrade à Sirius.

-« Bien joué, sans toi je ne sais pas ce que je ferais, je suis nul en Potions. »

-« N'importe quoi ! Tu as toujours de supers points. Beaucoup aimerait être aussi nul que toi… » lui fit remarquer Black.

-« Ouais, t'as pas tord »

-« Ton problème, c'est que tu es fainéant » déclara Sirius.

-« Tu peux bien parler ! » s'indigna James.

-« C'est pour ça que je me permet de te le signaler » répondit le Gryffondor l'air espiègle.

James lui fit un clin d'œil. Ils étouffèrent tout deux un rire.

-« T'as vu la tête de Snivellus ? J'ai cru qu'il allait éclater tellement il est devenu rouge » chuchota Sirius à son ami.

-« C'est clair, il doit en être malade que tu sois aussi bon que lui »

_Et bien sûr l'autre décoiffé à lunette le félicite…un cerveau pour deux et encore…incompétents…_

Tout en marmonnant, Severus les regardait en coin, d'où il était ce n'était pas facile, lui était toujours au premier rang, contrairement au quatuor qui squattait perpétuellement les places du fond.

-« Messieurs Black et Snape, veuillez me rejoindre »

Le Serpentard n'eut qu'à se lever pour atteindre le professeur, Sirius mis un peu plus de temps. Les deux garçons avaient au moins le point commun d'avoir le même regard soupçonneux.

Arrivé à la hauteur des deux hommes, Black, fit une grimace provocatrice à Snape qui l'ignora superbement.

_C'est ça Black, profites-en tant que tu sais encore rire, continue à faire le bouffon, c'est ce que tu sais faire de mieux…_

-« Bien messieurs, tant que les autres sont occupés à leur potion, j'aimerais que vous alliez me chercher quelques ingrédients dans la serre numéro 7. J'ai prévenu le professeur Chourave, vous avez l'autorisation de vous y rendre. »

-« Pourquoi nous ? » demanda Sirius clairement agacé.

_J'ai mieux à faire, comme me tourner les pouces._

-« Ne faites dont pas cette tête Black ! Je ne vous ai pas demandé la lune, mais juste d'aller me chercher des ingrédients, je préfère confier cette mission à Snape et vous, je serais au moins sûr qu'il n'y aura pas d'erreur. Je fais confiance à mes deux meilleures élèves. » répondit-il calmement mais d'une voix sans appel.

_Bon, il se rattrape bien le Dordon, dommage que Snape m'accompagne, quoi que…_

Fergus tendit la petite liste au Serpentard, qui la mis soigneusement dans la poche de sa robe sombre.

-« Un des ingrédients se trouve dans mon bureau Mr Snape, je crois savoir que vous savez comment y entrer »

-« Parfaitement professeur »

-« Alors allez-y »

Snape partit en tête sans même regarder si Sirius le suivait, il devait avouer, qu'il était assez fier de la confiance que lui accordait le Maître de Potions.

- « On s'active s'il vous plaît ! Voyez vos camardes qui ont fini depuis un moment ! » pu entendre le Gryffondor avant de refermer la lourde porte du cachot.

_Regardez-le fier comme un coq, il s'en oublierait presque dans son caleçon sale._

-« Dis moi Snivellus, tu as l'habitude de faire des courses pour les professeurs ? »

_Continue à marcher, il finira par la fermer…_

-« He ! Je te parle ! »

_Je suis vraiment maudit !_

-« Tu peux pas la mettre en veilleuse deux minutes ?Histoire de faire un don à l'humanité. » répliqua-t-il de son ton glacial.

Sirius trottina jusqu'à lui, et le stoppa dans sa marche.

-« Quoi encore ?» pesta le jeune homme.

-« Tu as parlé à quelqu'un d'hier soir ? » demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

_Comment il ose me parler de ça ?_

-« Non »

_Oooouuuuffffff_

-« Pas encore » rajouta-t-il un horrible rictus tiraillant ses lèvres.

-« Ca veut dire que tu comptes en parler ? »

_Bien, bravo ! Et le prix du plus rapide raisonnement est attribué à Sirius Black._

-« Pas avec toi en tout cas » répondit-il sèchement avant d'accélérer le pas et de laisser planter là le Gryffondor.

_Fait chier, cette piplette va tout balancer ! Allez Sirius, réfléchis à un moyen de lui faire oublier ce « regrettable incident » -…- mouais je crois pas au miracle non plus. Y'a bien un moyen pour le faire taire nan?_

Une fois arrivés à la serre numéro 7, Snape poussa la porte vitrée et la lâcha aussitôt le pallier franchit ce qui eut pour effet de l'envoyer tout droit dans la face de Black.

_L'espèce de sale con !!! Ca fait un mal de tous les diables !!! Souffle, garde ton calme surtout_.

-« Sympa de m'avoir tenu la porte Snape ! »

-« Tu n'es pas manchot à ce que je sache ? » répondit-il sans jamais se retourner, il était déjà affairé à la recherche des ingrédients, les yeux rivés sur le morceau de parchemin.

_AAARGHHH !!! JE VAIS LE TUER CE SERPENTARD !!! -c'est déjà ce que tu as failli faire hier- Toi la fermes !_

La serre les emprisonnait dans une atmosphère de chaude humidité, dont Severus semblait s'accommoder sans problème. Ils étaient entouré de plantes venant des quatre coin du monde, aux allures parfois très étranges.

-« Je fais quoi moi ? » demanda Sirius, ennuyé.

_Disparaître c'est possible ?_

-« Hum…vas chercher de l'engrais magique dans la réserve »

_Vas-y donne moi des ordres je te dirais rien !_

Sirius traîna les pieds jusqu'à la porte abîmé par le temps et en ressortit une minute après avec un paquet d'engrais.

Snape avait enfilé des gants et stockait avec précaution des espèces de champignons blancs dans une caisse en bois qu'il recouvrit ensuite d'un drap.

-« C'est bon, on peut y aller » annonça Snape d'une voix monocorde, sa caisse bien calée entre ses deux mains.

-« C'est tout ? »

-« Oui, à part si tu as envie de te faire un potager »

-« Tu sais pas parler normalement aux gens ? »

-« Je parle « normalement » aux gens normaux »

_Visualise un champ de pâquerettes en fleurs Sirius… Pfff débile prof de divination, ça ne marche pas !!!_

Ils repartirent en direction des cachots, pour se rendre au bureau du professeur Dordon.

-« Pourquoi c'est moi qui porte le paquet d'engrais ! Ca pèse une tonne ! » se plaignit le Gryffondor.

-« Parce que c'est toi qui l'as pris »

-« Oui mais c'est toi qui m'as dit d'aller le chercher ! »

-« Tu n'avais qu'à pas m'obéir ! Ca te va ? Maintenant tais toi un peu Black » rugit Snape.

Sirius marmonna un juron et le suivit en faisait crisser ses semelles sur le sol.

_Non mais c'est pas vrai !! Quel gamin !_

Severus se tourna et lui jeta un regard des plus noirs.

-« On est arrive » dit-il entre ses dents.

-« T'as le mot de passe ? »

-« Non j'attend le serrurier… A ton avis Black !! »

_Il commence à me gonfler avec ses sarcasme, j'aurais mieux fait de rater ma potion…_

Snape fixa le Gryffondor, comme s'il attendait quelque chose de sa part.

-« Quoi ? »

Le Serpentard lui fit un signe de la main, pour lui signaler de reculer de quelques pas.

-« Tu plaisantes là j'espère ? »

-« J'en ai l'air ? »

-« Tu crois quoi ? Que je vais faire une descente nocturne dans le bureau de Dordon ? »

_Ce serait typiquement le style d'un Gryffondor._

Snape déposa la caisse par terre et croisa les bras, en attente. Sirius poussa un soupir d'exaspération et fit trois pas en arrière.

-« Ca te va comme ça ? Ou tu veux peut-être que je bouche aussi mes oreilles ? »

_Ta bouche c'est pas possible ?_

Severus marmonna le mot de passe et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant découvrir une pièce sombre, dont les murs étaient creusés dans la pierre même, des tas d'étagères étaient alignées, emplis de pots, de fioles et autres bocaux renfermant des substances non identifiables.

-« Je comprend mieux pourquoi tu viens souvent ici »

-« Je ne viens pas souvent ici Black. Et je ne vois pas le rapport de toute façon »

_Je ne viens pas souvent ici Black et gnagnagnagnagna…_

Sirius examina les lieux et finit par s'affaler dans le fauteuil de cuir marron du bureau.

-« Installe-toi je t'en prie, le thé est servi à 16h » lança Snape en farfouillant dans une étagère à la recherche du dernier produit de la liste.

Après dix bonnes minutes, la tête de Severus resurgit des étagères.

-« Ah ! Je l'ai ! » dit le Serpentard à voix basse.

Il fit volte-face et observa le spectacle qu'offrait Black à moitié endormi sur le bureau en acajou, des mèches de jais tombaient devant ses yeux, la tête reposant sur son bras.

_Regardez-moi ça, incapable de rester immobile sans sombrer dans le coma._

-« Debout Black, j'ai trouvé ce qu'on cherchait »

_J'adore parler dans le vent…_

Il fit le tour du bureau et du bout de sa baguette, secoua le garçon.

-« Hein ? Quoi ? » sursauta le jeune homme.

-« On s'en va ! »

-« Oh ça va hein ! Pas besoin d'hurler ! »

Sirius remis sa chevelure en place, c'est-à-dire nonchalamment rejetée en arrière pour laisser quelques mèches rebelles retomber avec style devant ses beaux yeux.

-« Ca y est ? T'as fini de te refaire une beaut ? »

Black fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu, et s'intéressa de plus prêt au bocal qu'avait sortit de l'armoire le Serpentard.

-« C'est quoi ? »demanda Sirius curieux.

-« N'y touche pas. » lui répondit le jeune homme tout en vérifiant que les placards étaient bien refermés.

Le Gryffondor, assez curieux et téméraire de nature, ouvrit le bocal et entreprit de sentir de plus prêt le liquide dans lequel flottait des feuilles. Il approcha le récipient de son visage, et une fois l'odeur parvenu à son odorat, il le lâcha, le liquide et son contenu se répandirent sur le bureau et sur une partie des ses bras.

Snape se retourna en une seconde.

-« Nom d'un chien Black !! » s 'emporta le garçon.

_Tiens il me connaît ?_

-« Pas la peine de t'énerver, je vais nettoyer tout ça » répondit Sirius en soupirant.

-« C'est pas ça le problème Black, mais plutôt ce qui vient de recouvrir tes bras » répondit froidement le Serpentard.

_C'est vrai ça commence à brûler ce truc !_

-« C'est quoi au juste ce qu'il y avait dans le bocal ? » demanda-t-il appréhendant la réponse.

-« Du Rhus radicans »

_Quesako ???_

-« Du Sumac vénéneux si tu préfères » annonça-t-il en le regardant comme un attardé.

-« Oui mais ça se soigne facilement non ? »

-« Ca aurait été aisé de te soigner en effet, si seulement les feuilles n'étaient plongée dans une solution irritante »

_Aise ? Non mais il peut pas parler comme les jeunes ? -T'as pas d'autres préoccupations que son vocabulaire à l'instant ?-_

-« En bref, la solution décuple le pouvoir irritant déjà assez élevé du Sumac. » expliqua-t-il avec le peu de patience qui le caractérisait.

Snape posa ses yeux sur ses bras et fit une grimace qui sembla proche du dégoût.

-« Suis moi Black, il faut absolument arrêter la diffusion du sumac vénéneux, ta peau est déjà salement amochée »

_Je te remercie… j'avais pas remarqué que je commençais à ressembler à un lépreux !_

-«On va à l'infirmerie ? »

-« Non, il vaut mieux aller chez le professeur Dordon, Pomfresh n'a probablement pas ce qu'il faut. »

-« Et pourquoi ça ? » demanda Sirius à présent assez affolé.

-« Parce que cette solution était une expérience de Dordon, si il n'a pas l'antidote à son produit, j'aime autant te dire que tu es mal barre »

-« J'aime quand tu me rassures Snape… » dit-il sombrement.

-« Je t'avais prévenu de ne pas y toucher Black ! Mais tu n'en fais toujours qu'à ta tête. Maintenant regarde le résultat »

-« La ferme ! Ca va. Allons voir Dordon »

Snape eut un ricanement moqueur, avant de ramasser la caisse et de se diriger vers la sortie.

-« Hum hum » toussota Sirius

-« Quoi Black ? » dit-il d'un ton cinglant.

-« Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je suis dans l'incapacité de porter quoi que ce soit, alors… » dit Sirius d'une voix mielleuse en lui indiquant de la tête le sac d'engrais.

Severus grogna mais prit tout de même le paquet.

-« Avance Black, on a pas l'après-midi »

-« Tu peux pas me lâcher deux secondes ? Je souffre moi » dit le Gryffondor en fixant ses bras et ses mains en feu.

_Il veut pas que je le plaigne tant qu'on y est ?_

Ils poussèrent la porte du cachot et tous les yeux, ravis de pouvoir se détourner un peu de cette maudite potion, les fixèrent avec intérêt. James fit un signe à Sirius, tout sourire de revoir enfin son ami, mais sentit son engouement redescendre quand il vit le visage grimaçant du grand brun. Potter se leva vivement, et faillit retourner sa chaise dans la volée pour atteindre son ami.

-« Sirius ! Qu'est-ce que t'as ? » s'inquiéta James.

-« Juste un accident » marmonna Sirius en lui montrant ses bras.

James fusilla du regard Snape, qui lui jeta un regard plein de mépris.

_Il croit faire peur le bigleux ?_

-« Potter au lieu de me jeter ton regard de gros méchant, apprend plutôt à ton ami à coordonner ses mouvements » lança Severus avec un sourire sournois.

Sirius du retenir James par le bras pour ne pas qu'il étrangle le Serpentard, ce qui hélas, réveilla la douleur.

-« OH LA VACHE !!! » cria Black en retirant vivement sa main de la manche de Potter, la brûlure et l'irritation augmentèrent de plus belle.

-« Black ! Mais que ce qui vous prend d'hurler comme ça ?!! » dit Fergus Dordon en élevant la voix.

-« Il y a eut un incident dans votre bureau professeur, Black a renversé le Rhus radicans sur lui »

-« C'est pas vrai Black ! Venez me montrez ça. » aboya le Maîtres de Potions aux traits tirés. « Et vous Potter, rejoignez votre place ! »

Snape allait en faire de même mais Dordon le pria de rester.

_Ca va être de ma faute maintenant !_

-« Je crois savoir Mr Snape, que l'année dernière vous aviez réussi à concocter une pommade réparatrice pour les problèmes cutanés »

-« C'est exact, mais je n'en ai plus du tout, tout le chaudron avait servi aux élèves infectés. »

_Je le sens venir…_

-« Auriez-vous l'obligeance d'en refabriquer pour Black ? Je n'ai hélas pas encore créer de potion inversée, puisque la solution était encore en cours d'expérimentation, mais visiblement je vois qu'elle est à point »

_A point ? On dirait qu'il parle d'un poulet rôti ! J'exige réparation !!_

Snape lança un regard venimeux à Black assis sur un siège les bras en l'air pour éviter tout contact.

-« Je m'en occuperais professeur » accepta à contre cœur Severus.

Un an auparavant, un cours de botanique avait tourné à la catastrophe. Une plante étudié par un groupe de troisième année, avait vu ses effets s'inverser. Le végétal devant absolument pousser au Nord avait été exposé au Sud pendant toute sa floraison, ce qui eût pour effet de transformer ses vertus thérapeutiques, en véritable poison. Le liquide coulant dans les tiges transformé en pu, avait transmis une infection rare aux élèves, qui se trouvèrent recouverts de pustules atroces des pieds à la tête. Le remède étant inconnu et Severus toujours curieux de tester sa capacité en potions, avait réussi à fabriquer une pommade guérissante, en associant plusieurs produits. Il y avait gagner la reconnaissance et 60 points pour Serpentard.

_Mettre mon talent au service de ce dégénéré, c'est vraiment un scandale…_

-« C'est très aimable à vous Snape. Quand pensez-vous qu'elle sera prête ? »

-« Si j'ai rapidement tous les ingrédients dont j'ai besoin, elle peut être prête pour demain » assura Snape.

-« Il va sans dire que l'accès à mon bureau vous ai totalement accordé. » répondit avec un grand sourire le professeur. « Black, vous pouvez remercier votre camarde de cet effort » ajouta-t-il sur un ton cassant.

_De quoi ?? JE souffre le martyre et en plus je dois remercier cette vipère !_

Severus tourna la tête vers Sirius, en tapotant des doigts sur son bras d'un geste impatient.

-« Meurchi » marmonna entre ses deux le Gryffondor.

-« Mais de rien Black » répondit Snape sur un ton joyeusement pervers.

Black et Snape purent enfin aller s'asseoir.

-« Je devais introduire une nouvelle leçon, mais vue les évènements inattendus, je la repousse au prochain cours. Mettez un échantillon de votre potion dans une fiole et rangez vos affaires en silence. »

Plusieurs élèves se tournèrent vers Sirius en levant le pouce, enchantés d'éviter un devoir supplémentaire. Quand le cours prit fin, le professeur Dordon fit convenir d'un rendez-vous les deux étudiants, afin que Snape puisse administrer la pommade sur les membres de Black, une fois le produit terminé.

_Je vais devoir toucher Black, je vais devoir toucher Black… Même un criminel ne mériterait pas ce châtiment._

Severus réprima un frisson et partit rapidement en direction de sa salle commune_._

* * *

**Un autre chapitre de fini! C'est déjà plus relax non?**

**Au fait, si les pensées de Snape et Black ne paraissant pas tjrs claires, dites le, et je séparerais mieux les 2 personnages.**

**Au plaisir de vous lire....**


	3. Prendre sur soi

**Hello chers lecteurs! **

**Ca a un peu tarder à venir je sais, mais je me suis toujours autant amusé à écrire, au début je me disais que c'était beaucoup plus difficile d'écrire sur les Maraudeurs, parce qu'en vérité on ne connaît pas grand-chose sur eux, mais au contraire, on est beaucoup plus libre qu'avec du Harry/Draco, car on a la voie libre, tout est à inventer et moi, il ne m'en faut pas plus pour laisser aller mon imagination détraquée. **

**Je suis vraiment contente des reviews que j'ai reçu, ça me fait super chaud au cœur, j'ai tellement hésité avant de me lancer, mais maintenant c'est fait, alors régalez-vous! **

**Mais avant, place aux reviews! **

**Chrisanimefan**: Merci mille fois, vous faire rire c'est ma monnaie mdr, ca me fait super plaisir.

**Kaoro**: Le masser? Hum p-e ne te trompes-tu pas tant que ça (drôle de tournure cette phrase nan?). Pour les pensées je vais voir ça au fur et à mesure tant que c'est ou- clair je n'ajoute rien, mais viendra un moment ou les initiales seront mises. Merci encore et n'hésite pas à écrire de longs discours;-)

**Pithy**: Ma chérieuh! Oh là là te faire rire c'est grandiose pour moi, mirchi bocup bocup. MOUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Edith**: Oh ta review est trop mimi, merci pour ces compliments. Gros bisous

**Laureen**: merci de me reviewer, je sais que fanfic a bugé au début pfff. Ah je suis ravie que cette nouvelle fic te plaise, c'est clair qu'il n'y a pas plus intrigant que Snape et Sirius, j'adore. Comment je fais pour écrire? Toujours écouter ses idées tordues haha. Bizzz

**Agnes**: oh mici! Hihi c'est un bonheur de faire des répliques de ce genre, on ne peut pas se les permettre dans toutes les fics, mais ici j'avais envie de me lâcher, alors je ne me retiens pas et si en plus elles te font délirer c'est du tout bon! Merci de me lire!

**Mademoiselle Black**: merci beaucoup, c'est assez délicat de faire évoluer Snape et Sirius mais je laisse les choses se faire. Merci de me lire partt mdrr.

**Kaorulabelle**: Merci miss, mais pour le slash, tu n'as pas du lire mon discours du début, je ne compte pas mettre de sexe juste de la tendresse et tout enfin tu vois. Je pense que ce serait mal venu dans le contexte:-p

**Minerve**: c est rien pour la mauvaise humeur, j'espère que tu vas mieux. Pour les pensées comme je l'ai dit à Kaoro, comme pour l'instt y en a peu ca va, mais je mettrais des initiales plus tard. A bientôt et merci.

**Snapesexsymbol**: aaah j'aime tjrs autant ton pseudo, mdr on est quand meme un paquet à fantasmer sur le vilain Severus lol J'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Blue Helios**; et beh tu es le premier lecteur a me dire que j'ai le bon ton sur Peter, certains m'ont reproché ce coté toutou que je lui donnais, mais sincèrement je crois qu'il a tjrs été comme ca. Pour les répliques cassantes de Snape je m'applique mdr, mais ça vient tout seul, c'est libérateur de pouvoir casser qlq comme ca je trouve. Sirius, moui je le vois gamin, genre chiot fou, j'adore;-p Merci de me lire.

**Spoiled Child**: mdr joli l'exemple du Sirius en chasse. Ouais faudra jouer les infirmières mais pas encore… Pour le style ne t'inquiète pas j'éviterais les chichis autant que possible. Merci de me rassurer pour les pensées. A bientôt.

**Sarah Levana**; hé kikou ma belle! Quelle bonne surprise de te voir ici. Tu as vu j'ai fait dans le simple pour une fois mdr, ca change du bien consistant Harry/Draco.

Pour le slash, vraiment du sexe je crois pas que j'en mettrais, mais relation il y aura! Elehyn? non je ne connais pas, tu as des fics a me recommander? Gros bisous

**POH**: Pirate pirate! Ma chère attachée de presse, merci de continuer à me lire. Mdr c'est super si je te fais un peu rire, c'est le but aussi. Merci pour tes encouragements ils me vont droit au cœur.

* * *

**Voilou, maintenant installez-vous confortablement et je l'espère, appréciez le moment. **

Prendre sur soi 

_Je vais devoir toucher Black, je vais devoir toucher Black… Même un criminel ne mériterait pas ce châtiment. _

Severus réprima un frisson et partit rapidement en direction de sa salle commune.

-«Ca fait mal?» demanda Peter

-«Non c'est aussi agréable qu'une caresse de dragon» répliqua sèchement Sirius.

-«Pour te changer les idées tu voudrais pas qu'on aille chercher Remus à l'infirmerie? Je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi d'apprendre ta petite mésaventure» lança James en gloussant, alors qu'il l'imitait entrain de marcher les bras en avant comme ces parodies de momies sortant de leur sarcophage.

-«T'as de la chance que je ne sache pas bouger les bras, parce que je t'en aurais collé une!» grogna la victime.

Peter et James rirent de plus belles jusqu'à atteindre l'infirmerie. Le groupe de garçons entra dans la salle ancienne, peuplés de lits aux draps d'un blanc éclatant. Rapidement ils repérèrent Lupin assis sur son lit entrain de boire.

-«Moonyyyyyyyyyy!!!!» lança Sirius tout heureux.

-«Ah vous êtes là! Je suis content de vous voir!» dit Remus d'une voix encore faible.

James et Peter s'assirent sur le lit, seul Sirius resta debout.

-«Pourquoi tu ne t'assis?» lui demanda le garçon aux cheveux clairs.

-«Regarde Moony… j'ai mal» répondit Black d'une voix plaintive en tendant ses bras rouges à son ami.

-«Oh mon pauvre! T'as fait quoi encore?»

-«Comment ça j'ai fait quoi_encore_? C'est pas ma faute!Je croyais que toi tu allais me soutenir au moins…» dit le brun en faisant la moue.

-«Mais je suis avec toi Sirius, ne fais pas cette tête» lui dit gentiment son ami.

Black retrouva le sourire presque instantanément. Il raconta en gros ce qui lui était arrivé et James ne se lassa pas de décrire la tête de son camarde quand le professeur Dordon lui a annoncé que Snape allait «lui passer de la pommade» comme se plaisait-il à le dire.

Remus pouffa en voyant la tête de Sirius devenir de plus en plus renfrognée au fur et à mesure du récit exagéré de Potter.

-«Je vois que je n'ai pas été le seul à souffrir alors»

-«Oh pardon Moony, je suis égoïste, comment te sens-tu?» demanda Black avec douceur.

-«Comme un lendemain de transformation cauchemardesque» répondit tout naturellement Lupin.

Les trois garçons baissèrent les yeux mal à l'aise, jamais ils ne comprendraient ce qu'était l'épreuve que subissait chaque mois Remus.

-«Souriez les garçons! Je ne suis pas mort» s'exclama le gentil Gryffondor «Mrs Pomfresh a dit que je pourrais sortir dès que vous seriez là, alors y va, en plus j'ai une faim de loup!»

Ils rirent tous de bon cœur et sortirent de l'infirmerie de bonne humeur.

Snape assis sur son lit, machouillait le bout de sa plume d'aigle noir.

_C'est quoi encore le dernier ingrédient…de la teinture de quelque chose… de Souci Officinal, c'est ça! Ah mon brave Severus, tu es génial… -J'aime ta modestie-_

Après avoir noté l'ingrédient final qui lui serait utile pour la pommade de guérison, il décida d'aller manger un petit quelque chose. Il n'avait rien avalé de solide de la journée et à présent il mourait de faim.

Il entrait dans la Grande Salle, quand son regard fût attiré par une tête aux cheveux couleur miel, Remus Lupin. Un frisson le traversa malgré lui, il ne s'était pas encore tout à fait remis de son tête à tête bestiale. Il allait poursuivre sa route, quand ses yeux tombèrent sur Sirius.

_Mais quel crétin!!_

A grandes enjambées, il partit en direction du groupe inséparable de Gryffondor.

Peter émit un couinement surpris quand la silhouette vêtue de noir apparue devant lui. Sirius le fixa sans comprendre, James glissa sur la banquette pour regarder de face le nouvel arrivant, Remus l'observa de façon étrange.

-«Black! Tu te moques de qui là?» aboya le Serpentard.

-«Hein?» s'étonna Sirius.

-«Tu ne t'es pas changé! Le produit est incrusté dans tes vêtements, tu tiens vraiment à mourir d'une infection?»

Sirius se mis sur ses pieds à la vitesse du son, marmonna des paroles incompréhensibles et partit à toutes jambes. Snape soutint le regard de Moony pendant quelques secondes, puis s'éloigna sans ajouter un mot.

-«James? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'avoir vu Snape hier soir?» questionna Lupin.

-«J'en sais rien…on a du le croiser dans un couloir…» répondit vaguement le garçon à lunettes.

-«Non, je parlais plutôt de cette nuit» rectifia le garçon.

Le remord rongeait Potter et il finit par toute expliquer à Remus, sous l'expression horrifiée de Peter.

-«Sirius n'a quand même pas osé faire ça!!!» s'indigna le jeune loup-garou avant de se lever et de sortir de la salle.

-«Mais pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit?» demanda Peter, légèrement vexé.

-«C'est pas le moment Pit!»

Severus avait observé la scène sans sourciller, visiblement Lupin venait de comprendre qu'il avait failli le tuer. Le Serpentard, découpa soigneusement son entrecôte le sourire mauvais.

_Les cloches vont sonner pour Black le farceur. -Au fait, pourquoi tu as prévenu Black pour les vêtements?- Parce que…par réflexe je suppose. -C'est cela oui- Quoi? C'est la vérité! En plus si il avait été encore plus infecté, j'aurais du me le coltiner encore plus longtemps. -Mais pas besoin de te justifier Severus… -_

-«Siriuuuus!!! Siriuuuuuus!!!» appela Lupin.

-«Quoi?? C'est toi Remus?» cria Sirius du haut du dortoir.

-«Oui!»

-«Bein monte mon vieux!»

Remus ouvrit la porte lentement et resta dans l'entrebâillement, le regard fixé sur son ami.

Sirius venait de jeter son pantalon en boule et s'acharnait à enlever ses chaussettes récalcitrantes quand il sentit le regard de son ami, peser sur lui.

-«Y'a un problème Moony?»

-«Tu fais bien de m'appeler Moony» répondit Lupin d'une voix grave.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?_

-«Ca te prend souvent de m'utiliser comme moyen de vengeance contre Snape?» demanda-t-il d'une voix calme mais étrangement dure.

-«Je…je…je suis désolé» répondit piteusement Sirius, les bras ballants.

-«Sirius! Tu te rends compte à quel point c'est grave? Tu aurais pu…non j'aurais pu le tuer hier soir!»

-«Je sais, mais sur le coup, ça m'a paru être une bonne idée» répondit Black en tortillant ses doigts puis se ravisa en se mordant la lèvre.

_Fait chier! J'avais encore oublié ces fichus doigts… ne pense pas à la douleur, ne pense pas à la douleur…_

-«Ca va?» demanda Remus le regard suspicieux.

-«Tout est okay!»assura la grand brun, mais une larme de douleur vint trahir ses paroles.

-«Sirius? Ca te fait mal à ce point?» s'inquiéta son ami.

Sirius fit un petit «oui» de la tête, et Lupin ne pu résister à sa bouille d'enfant très longtemps.

-«C'est bon, va vite te laver et enlever cette saleté de ta peau»

-«Oh Moony je t'adore!»

-«Je sais, je sais…mais on en reparlera!»

-«C'est promis, je suis vraiment désolé tu sais»

-«Tu paraîtrais plus crédible si tu n'étais pas en caleçon» ria Remus.

Sirius fit mine d'être vexé avant de lui faire un large sourire et d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

-«Attend moi dans la chambre, j'en ai pas pour longtemps» cria Sirius à travers la porte.

Remus s'assit donc sur son lit, et feuilleta la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main. Peu après, il sombra dans le sommeil, le livre ouvert sur son torse.

-«Moony, tu sais notre transformation est presque complète et avec James on pourra bientôt…», il s'arrêta, voyant son ami, profondément endormi.

_Pauvre Remus, il n'aura jamais de répit…_

Il s'habilla rapidement, mis un mot à l'adresse des elfes , pour les prévenir de ne pas toucher directement ses vêtements et redescendit rejoindre ses amis.

Snape, son repas terminé, sortit de la Grande Salle, et croisa quelques mètres plus loin, Sirius Black.

_Il s'est enfin changé, il était temps._

-«Tu vas où comme ça Snivellus?»

-«Faire du travail supplémentaire pour un attardé recouvert de rougeurs»

Sirius le toisa, mais ne dit rien, il valait mieux ne pas l'énerver davantage s'il ne voulait pas que l'antidote se transforme en poison mortel.

Snape passa devant lui sans lui accorder un regard, puis stoppa et lança par dessus son épaule.

-«Lupin ne t'as pas trop houspiller j'espère»

_Sale fouine! Il est toujours au courant de tout!_

-«Non ça va, c'est gentil à toi de t'en inquiéter, mais il ne l'a pas pris trop mal, j'imagine que si il avait s'agit de quelqu'un d'autre, il aurait était plus inquiet» répondit-il, sur un ton qui aurait pu paraître naturel, si son regard ne révélait pas un certain sadisme.

-«Je te trouves bien grande gueule pour quelqu'un qui à sa vie entre mes mains»

-«Comment ça ma vie? Tu dois fabriquer une crème, pas un antidote vital»

-«Oups, le professeur Dordon a du oublier de te préciser que le sumac vénéneux pouvait provoquer une forte fièvre entraînant dans la plupart des cas, une mort certaine et je dois dire qu'avec sa solution maison, il y a de fortes chance pour que tu passes une très mauvaise nuit.»expliqua Snape le plus calmement du monde, un rictus de satisfaction plaqué sur son visage blafard.

_Il bluffe c'est sûr!…-Et si c'était pas le cas?- Il n'oserait pas quand même?…_

-«Tu n'oseras jamais me laisser mourir»

-«Tu veux dire que je ne suis pas comme _toi_?» demanda Severus, reprenant de son habituelle expression froide.

-«Ce n'est pas pareil!» s'offusqua Sirius.

-«Ah…c'est vrai, toi tu m'as livré à une bête sanguinaire, c'était plus osé en effet.»

-«Sirius!!!T'as un problème?» surgit la voix de James dans le couloir.

-«Non…tout va bien, Snape s'en allait» articula-t-il à peine.

-«Bonne soirée Black et fais de beaux rêves» lui murmura Snape le regard malveillant, avant de partir définitivement.

Sirius se déshabilla non sans mal, et enfila son pyjama avec l'aide de Remus, les manches furent une véritable épreuve de force entre les «Mais arrête de bouger!» et les «Mais tu me fais mal!».

Une fois couché, Black ne réussit pas à trouver sa position, il se retournait sans cesse, soupirant d'énervement et jetant ses draps dans tous les sens.

-«Tu vas arrêter de gigoter Sirius!» s'exclama James hors de lui.

-«Mais je n'arrive pas à me mettre à l'aise! Je ne peux me mettre que sur le dos et moi je dors toujours sur le ventre» se justifia Sirius

-«Je m'en fiche complètement! Ferme les yeux et ne bouge plus! Il est 2h du matin!» trancha Potter, et se retournant.

_Comme si c'était de ma faute! Vive le solidarité…Je me demande si Remus dort?…_

-«Moony!» appela-t-il à voix basse.

_Zut il dort…je m'ennuie…_

-«Moony!» appela-t-il un peu plus fort. Cette fois, un faible râle lui répondit.

-«Tu dors Moony?»

-«Plus maintenant Sirius» marmonna Lupin en ouvrant les rideau de son lit à baldaquin, lui permettant de voir son ami.

-«Qu'est-ce que t'as encore?» demanda patiemment le loup-garou.

-«Ca me démange et ça me brûle, je peux pas trouver le sommeil»

-«Et comme tu es un véritable ami, tu as tenu à ce que je veille avec toi»

-«Tu as tout compris» répondit Sirius, rayonnant.

-«Ok, ok alors allons au salon pour ne pas réveiller les autres.»

-«Bonne idée» grommela James.

Sirius et Remus gloussèrent avant de sortir de la pièce et de descendre à pas de loups les escaliers.

Une fois confortablement installés, et le feu ravivé, les deux jeunes débutèrent une conversation sur tout et sur rien.

-«Au fait, quand est-ce que Snape aura fini la crème miracle?»

-«Quand les Gobelins dépasseront le mètre»

Remus étouffa un rire et puis repris.

-«Non mais, sérieusement Sirius, il t'a bien donné une approximation»

-«Oui, normalement demain, enfin aujourd'hui, mais qu'il prenne un malin plaisir à faire mariner ne m'étonnerais pas.» ronchonna le beau garçon.

-«Snape n'est pas un mauvais bougre, c'est juste qu'il n'aime pas beaucoup communiquer»

-«Tu rigoles? Il n'aime personne»

-«Et tout le monde le lui rend bien» répondit Moony du tac au tac.

-«Mouais…mais il le cherche»

-«De toute manière, j'irais le voir pour m'excuser personnellement de l'autre nuit, ça le poussera peut-être à te donner plus rapidement le remède»

_C'est beau d'être naïf… _

Les heures s'écoulaient et Remus commençait piquer du nez, alors Sirius décida d'enlever le haut de son pyjama pour éviter le frottement et de s'installer plus confortablement dans le fauteuil moelleux où il finit par s'endormir vers les 5h du matin.

-«Ils sont mignons comme ça»

-«Tu crois pas qu'il faudrait les réveiller?»

-«Tu as vu ses bras? Pauvre cœur…»

Une flot de voix incompréhensibles vola jusqu'aux oreilles encore au repos de Sirius, il bailla largement avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

-«Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là???!!!» s'écria Black, sous le regard effrayé d'un petit attroupement de filles qui le regardaient dormir.

Le cri réveilla Remus en sursaut, le faisant presque basculer sur son fauteuil.

-«Sirius?» appela Lupin d'une voix ensommeillée.

-«Ouais chuis là» grogna le brun en se levant brusquement.

-«Mince on s'est endormi ici» constata le jeune loup.

_Et on avait même de la compagnie…_

Les demoiselles de Gryffondor gloussèrent bêtement en fixant Sirius, les joues rosies.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont encore celles-là?_

Sirius baissa les yeux sur son corps et vit qu'il était torse nu.

_Tout ça pour ça!_

-«Ils vous en faut peu dites-moi» minauda Black, en se tenant bien droit pour dévoiler au mieux son torse musclé.

-«Remontons Sirius» conseilla sagement Moony.

Les filles gloussèrent de plus belle lorsque Sirius, leur fit un clin d'œil en passant devant leurs yeux avides.

-«Alala les filles…»

-«Fais comme si ça ne te plaisait pas» lui chuchota son ami.

Sirius ria tout en rejetant sa veste de pyjama sur son épaule.

-«Tu me connais trop Moony»

Le cours débuta, abordant le palpitant sujet des vampires. Snape notait à s'en briser les os de la main, chaque lettre que prononçait le professeur Thoras. Sirius et James s'amusaient à l'imiter grossièrement, le nez collé à leur parchemin, Black pouvait l'imiter d'autant mieux, qu'il avait tout comme Snape,les cheveux mi-longs et noirs. Petegrew, s'étouffait avec la main pour masquer son rire. Il était évident que son rire était exagéré, mais qu'est-ce qui ne l'était pas chez le petit étudiant aux cheveux châtains? Tout était bon pour entrer dans les bonnes grâces des garçons les plus côtés de tout Poudlard. Severus finit par lâcher sa feuille pour s'intéresser aux perturbateurs de Gryffondor. Sirius releva les yeux à ce moment là, pris en flagrant délit, des mèches, loin d'être esthétiquement placées, devant les yeux et le visage non loin du banc. Le Serpentard, étira sa bouche en un sourire très déplaisant, et frotta ses bras comme s'il grelottait et fit semblant d'avoir mal en criant en silence. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour comprendre le message.

_Cette chauve-souris sur pattes, va me faire souffrir j'en suis sûr. Je sais même pas si je dois lui faire confiance, à tous les coups, il va me donner un acide. - Si il accepte de te donner quoi que ce soit- Ouais comme tu dis…_

Après deux heures de cours et un devoir de 30cm à rendre pour le prochain cours, les élèves sortirent de la classe, assez excités par tout ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre sur les créatures de la nuit.

-«C'était assez effrayant toutes ces histoires…» dit Peter avec son habituelle air de victime.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui ne t'effraie pas mon pauvre Peter?_

-«Pas pire que le cours sur les loups-garous» répondit Black mine de rien.

Remus se tourna vers lui, en le menaçant de son doigt, comme une mère.

-«T'es trop bête Sirius»

-«Peut-être bien, mais ça a au moins le mérite de te faire parler» répliqua le beau Gryffondor.

-«Hé!! Snivellus!!!» appela James.

Snape qui s'éloignait dans le couloir se raidit tout à coup, il resta de dos, mais montra à Potter qu'il avait toute son attention.

-«On se demande bien pourquoi tu as pris autant de notes, si tu voulais des renseignements sur les vampires, suffisait de regarder ta famille»

Les étudiants encore présents stoppèrent toute conversation, une nouvelle joute se préparait.

James pouvait être encore plus provocateur que Sirius, ce qui en temps normal aurait ravi Black, mais avec des bras en feu, il ne pouvait se permettre ce luxe.

-«James ferme la» marmonna-t-il.

Potter le fixa par dessus ses lunettes, incrédule, mais comprit rapidement quand Sirius lui montra ses mains.

-«Sage décision Black» lança à voix basse le Serpentard.

_Mais comment fait ce type pour qu'on le comprenne aussi bien alors qu'il murmure?_

Severus fit un tour de 180 degré et fixa les bras croisés le groupe des quatre Gryffondor.

-«Allez-y» lâcha Remus.

-«Quoi?» demanda Sirius.

-«Partez, je dois parler à Snape» répéta Lupin.

-«Mais Moony»

-«Il n'y a pas de «mais» Sirius, si tu tiens à récupérer tes bras, laisse-moi lui parler, seul»

Les trois amis partirent sans discuter. Remus n'était pas du genre bavard, mais lorsqu'il parlait, on le prenait toujours au sérieux. Le jeune loup inspirait du respect, probablement du à sa sagesse précoce.

Le garçon aux cheveux couleur miel, avançait rapidement parmi les élèves, le Serpentard avait déjà disparu. Il finit par le rattraper à l'entrée de la bibliothèque.

-«Severus?» appela le Gryffondor.

Snape sursauta avant de faire un volte-face d'une rapidité étonnante.

-«Lupin?!» s'étonna-t-il plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

_Pourquoi est-ce que ce blond s'obstine à m'appeler par mon prénom…je déteste ça._

-«Comment ça va?» demanda un peu mal à l'aise Remus.

-«Passons les formalités Lupin, viens en aux faits» cassa Snape le regard dur.

-«D'accord…je voulais m'excuser pour avoir tenté de t'attaquer»

Snape fût surpris par tant de franchise, mais ne pouvait que respecter cette démarche, c'est pourquoi, il attendit la suite.

-«Lorsque je me transforme, je n'ai plus aucune conscience de moi en tant qu'humain, la bête prend le dessus et je ne contrôle aucun de mes actes. C'est seulement le lendemain lorsque je t'ai vu que j'ai eu une bribe de souvenir. J'étais affligé, c'est ma plus grande peur tu comprends, blesser quelqu'un…»

_Qu'est-ce que je peux répondre à ça? Je ne vais pas l'accabler davantage, il est condamné à être puni tout le reste de sa vie. -Il est quand même dangereux- Je prend note…_

-«Bien» répondit simplement Snape.

-«Bien?»

-«Oui, c'est bon, de toute manière Lupin ce n'est pas à toi à t'excuser mais à l'autre dégénéré de m'avoir jeter…dans la gueule du loup, si tu me permets»

Remus eut un sourire, mais le Serpentard n'eut pas le temps de le voir.

-«Je comprend, mais ne tiens pas rancune à Sirius, il ne se rend pas toujours compte de ce qu'il fait, c'est un gamin»

_Je ne te le fais pas dire…_

-«J'y pense…c'était gentil de ta part d'avoir accepter de lui fabriquer cette pommade…elle est prête?»

_Vas-y frotte moi la manche, ça marchera peut-être…_

-«En effet oui, elle est fin prête. D'ailleurs, tu peux dire de ma part à ton _ami_, que s'il la veut, il devra venir la chercher.» termina Severus avant d'entrer dans la bibliothèque.

-«Bonne nouvelle Sirius, ton remède miracle est prêt» annonça tout souriant Remus.

-«Super! L'autre me le donnera quand?»

-«Euh…tout ce que tu as à faire c'est d'aller lui demander»

-«De quoi?!»s'offusqua Sirius

-«Ecoute Sirius, sois raisonnable, il a déjà été gentil de te le préparer, tout ce que tu as à faire c'est de lui demander…avec ton plus beau sourire si possible»

-«Moony tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il va me faire le supplier! C'est un sadique ce type, en cours ce matin il m'a presque fait peur»

-«Et beh alors Sirius, on a peur du petit Snivellus?» le taquina James.

-«C'est tout sauf marrant» grogna le brun «Mais puisque je n'ai pas le choix, j'y vais tout de suite, autant abréger mes souffrances au plus vite»

-«Sage décision»

_C'est ça, sage décision, aucune décision ne peut être sage quand elle concerne Snape._

D'après ce que lui avait dit Moony, Snape devait être à la bibliothèque. La mine sombre, il traîna les pieds jusqu'à arriver à la réserve de livres qu'affectionnait tant le Serpentard.

Sirius poussa la porte doucement et croisa presque aussitôt le regard de vautour de Mrs Pince.

_Si on devait l'écouter celle-là, on devrait même arrêter de respirer! Comme si les livres se plaignaient du bruit…vieille chouette!_

-«Bien le bonjour Mrs Pince, vous rajeunissez de jour en jour» salua exagérément le Gryffondor.

La ligne qui servait de bouche à la bibliothécaire sembla se déplier le temps d'un sourire.

-«Vraiment il te les faut toutes Black» surgit Snape derrière lui.

_Nom de!!!! Tordu de spectre! -On se reprend.-._

Sirius lui fit face et lui fit signe d'aller dans un endroit plus discret comme la section Moldue où il était extrêmement rare de rencontrer âme qui vive.

-«J'apprécie Black mais tu n'es pas mon genre» dit Severus sarcastique.

-«Ne dis pas de bêtises! Tu vois bien que je les préfère antipathiques et ridées!»répondit-il sur le même ton.

Les yeux de Snape s'éclairèrent un bref instant, comme la faible lueur d'une allumette dans un tunnel sombre.

_Je rêve où je viens de voir la vie dans ses yeux?! _

-«Tu avais peut-être quelque chose à me demander?» demanda innocemment le Serpentard.

-«C'est vrai…la pommade est terminée?»

-«Oui comme tu le sais»

-«Je pourrais passer quand pour que…tu me la mettes?»

_C'est bien moi qui viens de dire ça?!!! _

-«On parle toujours de crème n'est-ce pas?» questionna Snape, un rictus en coin.

_Je rêve! Il se permet même de faire de l'humour… _

Sirius ne répondit pas, ses brûlures revenaient à l'assaut, il se mordit la joue pour ne pas crier et se mettre à se gratter la

peau comme un forcené .

-«Ce soir, 20h dans la salle à droite du bureau de Dordon»lâcha Snape.

-«A droite en venant de Gryffondor ou de Serpentard?»

Snape soupira d'exaspération.

_I__l le fait exprès ou quoi? _

-«En venant de Gryffondor» grinça Snape.

-«Ok» répondit Sirius avec un sourire de remerciement.

_Ma parole il le fait même pas exprès… _

_

* * *

_

_**Alors Alors? Moui moins marrant hein? Prochain chapitre, séance de touche-touche entre notre deux chéris. Ah, si seulement… **_

_**A bientôôôôôt! Bizzzzzzzzz **_


	4. Touchetouche

**Bonjour à tous !!**

**Veuillez pardonner cet énorme retard, je suis un peu éparpillée en ce moment, mais je continue à écrire.**

**Toutes vos reviews m'ont fait trop plaisir ! Je m'imaginais mal réussir à capter l'attention après « Je te veux », mais ça a l'air de pas mal vous plaire de changer un peu de tête et d'univers. Je m'éclate vraiment à faire évoluer Severus et Sirius, tout en ayant la difficulté de gérer leur animosité réciproque et de faire avance le chmilblik si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…**

**Bref, un énorme merci à Kaoro, Chrisanimefan, Edith, Laureen et Mag, Meiling, Pithy, Blue Helios, Pirate, Spoiled Child, Miss Lup, Philibia, Loutrina, Snapesexsympbol, Kero VS Sac d'Os, aeris 962, Minerve, niil-iste, lapaumée, mini Kero et bins !**

**Mdr en tout cas, comme d'habitude vos différents commentaires m'ont fait sourire, comme « je en savais pas que Snape pouvait ressentir des sentiments » ou bien « c'est assez simple que Severus ne dise rien à propos de Remus » et « j'imagine Sirius exactement comme ça », j'adore vos reflexions, certaines auront des réponses, je ne laisse pas grand-chose au hasard dans mes fic en général, il faut juste être patient, et en ce qui concerne les perso, je prend évidemment des libertés puisqu'on ne sait malheureusement pas grand-chose de leur adolescence, mais j'espère respecter un maximum l'idée que vous vous en faites.**

**Maintenant je n'ai plus qu'à souhaiter que la suite soit plus ou moins à la hauteur de vos attentes, tout en devant préciser qu'évidemment n'étant qu'au début, rien de très gros ne puisse encore arriver.**

**Gros bisous et bonne lecture surtout !!**

* * *

**Rappel :**

-« Ce soir, 20h dans la salle à droite du bureau de Dordon »lâcha Snape.

-« A droite en venant de Gryffondor ou de Serpentard ? »

Snape soupira d'exaspération.

_Il le fait exprès ou quoi ?_

-« En venant de Gryffondor » grinça Snape.

-« Ok » répondit Sirius avec un sourire de remerciement.

_Ma parole il le fait même pas exprès…_

**Touche-touche**

La chambre des jeunes hommes de Gryffondor était d'un désordre accablant, il fallait souvent slalomer entre deux monticules de vêtements sales ou sauter à cloche pieds pour éviter d'abîmer un livre ou deux qui avaient trouvé place sur le sol. Seul l'espace attribué à Lupin était d'une propreté irréprochable.

-« Alors comme ça, on a rendez-vous avec son Serpentard préféré ? Tu vas en faire des jalouses ! » le charia James.

Sirius allongé sur son lit lui jeta sa pantoufle à la tête avant de refermer les rideaux de son lit.

-« Et je te préviens Edward, si cette information sort de cette pièce c'est toi le prochain que je livrerais à Moony » le menaça Black.

James se leva brusquement avant d'écarter les rideaux bordeaux et de tenter d'étrangler son camarade.

-« Mais Edward arrête !! » hurla exagérément Black.

-« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ! Je déteste ce nom ! » grogna Potter tout en tentant d'étouffer Sirius pour le faire taire et surtout pour qu'il cesse de rire comme un bossu.

-« Qu'est-ce que Sirius a encore fait ? » demanda d'une voix blasée Remus qui sortait de la salle de bain.

James relâcha un peu son étreinte pour s'intéresser au nouveau venu.

-« Il m'a appelé Edward » se lamenta Potter en fusillant du regard Black qui était toujours secoué d'un fou rire.

-« James c'est pourtant ton deuxième prénom, je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi ça peut te poser problème. Tu devrais en être fier au contraire »

Le garçon à lunettes remonta sa monture en haussant les épaules.

-« Et toi Sirius Black cesse un peu de l'appeler comme ça » le réprimanda le doux jeune homme.

-« On verra ! » lança joyeusement Sirius « Bon je dois y aller… » enchaîna plus sobrement le Gryffondor.

-« Passer la soirée avec Snivellus sera ta punition ! » se réjouit James.

-« C'est ça, au revoir Edward » lança-t-il avant de détaler comme un lapin, à moitié écroulé de rire en entendant les injures que lui balançait James derrière la porte.

_Il est vraiment trop susceptible… -Et toi trop chiant-_

Les élèves rassemblés dans la salle commune ne faisaient presque plus attention au vacarme journalier des garçons de cinquième année, cependant, Sirius Black traversait la pièce et cela restait un spectacle des plus charmants pour le gente féminine de Gryffondor.

Snape regarda sa montre à gousset, seule chose utile que lui avait jamais légué son père, et vit qu'il était temps. Il prit le sac qu'il avait préparé et sortit en silence de la chambre qu'il partageait avec des garçons, qui, à son avis n'étaient pas conscient qu'il existait. Seul le bruissement de sa cape ébène révéla sa présence aux Serpentard de la salle commune occupés à discuter de futilités.

_Je me demande, si je m'écroulais maintenant si ils s'en apperçevraient ? -Hum… j'en doute, où peut-être après deux semaines quand l'odeur sera devenue insupportable- Ton soutien m'est très précieux…_

Snape avait souvent ce genre de pensées sordides, la solitude et l'ignorance que lui imposaient ses pairs l'avait amené à prendre sa condition à la légère. Il s'obligeait souvent à ne pas y penser, mais parfois son esprit vagabondait dans le monde des ombres effrayantes et le retour à la réalité n'en était que plus dur.

Il arriva la premier devant la salle, il attendit seulement deux minutes avant d'entendre des bruits de pas venir à lui.

-« T'avais raison, c'est bien à droite en venant de Gryffondor » lança Sirius du bout du couloir.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel.

_Au moins avec celui-là, je suis sûr d'être maintenu en vie._

-« Que croyais-tu Black? Je sais différencier ma gauche de ma droite, et je sais même lacer mes chaussures » ironisa Snape sans pourtant sourire.

Sirius voila un rire derrière une toux particulièrement forte.

-« Ne vas pas t'étouffer quand même » le réprimanda presque Severus.

-« Non non, ça va » assura Black.

-« Bon, alors entrons » dit le Serpentard en ouvrant la porte en bois de chêne.

Une table de la taille d'un bureau de professeur occupait le centre de la pièce. Deux chaises d'aspects assez confortable se faisaient face. Un bon feu brûlait dans la cheminée qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce entre deux étagères supportant de multiples ouvrages.

-« C'est douillet » fit remarquer Sirius.

S'il avait été seul dans la pièce, ça aurait été pareil. Aucun commentaires ne perça le silence.

-« Assis-toi et relève tes manches » ordonna Snape de sa voix d'inspecteur de la santé.

Severus prit place en face de lui et déballa le contenu de sa sacoche en cuir.

-« Je peux utiliser des gants ou le faire à mains nue »

_Faites qu'il ne me demande pas de baisser mon pantalon…_

-« C'est quoi la différence ? » demanda Sirius avec tout le sérieux qu'il avait à disposition en cette circonstance.

-« Sans les gants la crème pénètre mieux » répondit Snape toujours aussi stoïque.

Black retint un rire, mais sous peine d'étouffement imminent il dut laisser éclater son hilarité. Sirius vit alors dans les yeux de Snape une chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais eût l'occasion d'apercevoir ; l'incompréhension totale.

-« Je… hum… c'est rien, fais pas attention » articula péniblement Sirius.

-« Je ne prendrais pas la peine de te demander le pourquoi de cette hilarité. En revanche, tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu Black, avec ou sans ? »

-« Sans » répondit le garçon au hasard.

Quelques larmes coulaient encore sur les joues du Gryffondor, mais son calme était de retour. Snape releva très légèrement ses manches et ouvrit un pot transparent contenant une crème vert pistache.

Black avait les bras à plat sur la table, les paumes contre le bois. Le garçon aux yeux noirs plongea une partie de sa main dans la crème et hésita un bref instant.

_-Pense à autre chose- Oui et à quoi ? -…- Je te remercie pour ton immense soutien…_

Black retira ses bras à l'instant où les doigts de Snape approchait sa peau.

-« Un problème ? » aboya Severus.

-« Oui ! Tu vas t'infecter en me touchant la peau sans protection »

Snape le toisa un instant, comme pour détecter un mensonge dans ces yeux, mais ne vit rien.

-« Je suis immunisé depuis l'année dernière » répondit simplement le Serpentard d'une voix monotone.

-« Dans ce cas. »

_Allez, on se relance…_

Les doigts enduits de crème se posèrent timidement sur la peau du beau Sirius.

_Je déteste toucher les gens…je déteste toucher les gens…_

Lentement, il fit des mouvements circulaires pour faire pénétrer le produit au mieux, son autre main tenait celle de Black pour bien maintenir son bras en position.

La situation était des plus gênantes, mais l'un comme l'autre faisait de son mieux pour paraître le plus relaxé possible.

-« Alors, tu as fait quoi avant de venir ? » lança Sirius histoire de combler le silence.

-« Travailler » marmonna Snape.

-« Et sur quoi ? » s'entêta Black.

Severus leva les yeux sur lui.

-« A ton avis ? » répliqua-t-il agacé « On est dans une école de sorcellerie, je fais donc mes devoirs et je recopie mes notes, comme tous les soirs »

-« Comme tous les soirs ? » s'étonna Sirius avec une expression incrédule, comme s'il lui avait annoncé qu'il allait se teindre en blond.

-« Ca te paraît si surnaturel ? »

-« Bein quand même ! Moi je fais mes devoirs la veille au soir si pas le matin même et quand au recopiage de notes, n'en parlons même pas » ricana le Gryffondor.

Snape le fixa de son regard impassible, de ses yeux qui ne montrent rien, mais qui comprennent tout.

_Ah, apparemment on a pas le même humour…_

Snape pressa ses phalanges sur la peau boursouflée du jeune homme qui comprit immédiatement qu'il valait mieux la mettre en veilleuse.

Malheureusement, la patience n'est pas une des vertus de Black et sa langue se délia à nouveau.

-« Tu partages ton dortoir avec qui ? »

Snape se braqua et ses doigts s'immobilisèrent à la moitié du membre.

-« Ca te dérange comme question ? »

-« Pas du tout » répondit vivement Severus de son intonation claquante.

-« J'imagine qu'il y a Bullstrode déjà »

-« Oui…ce brave Maximilien…ronfleur professionnel »

_Et boxer professionnel aussi…_

-« Ca je veux bien te croire vu la taille de son nez…Et qui d'autre ? » questionna Sirius, la curiosité en ébullition.

-« Oratio Avanela ou monsieur que-je-me-trouve-beau-en-ce-miroir, Platon Menelus, si la vanité avait un nom, elle porterait le sien et enfin… et non des moindres, Rabastan Lestrange… »

_Tiens, on a pas droit à un petit commentaire sur celui-là. Ils ont quand même des noms bizarres à Serpentard… -Oh c'est vrai que Sirius c'est extrêmement rependu…-_

-« Ils savent que tu leur attribues à chacun un charmant surnom ? »

-« Je ne crois pas que si c'était le cas, je serais encore là pour en parler Black » répondit Snape avec une sorte d'amertume palpable.

_Aïe, je crois que je viens de toucher un sujet brûlant…_

-« Tu ne t'entends pas avec eux ? »

Les mâchoires de Snape se crispèrent et son regard se fit encore plus impénétrable.

-« Je ne suis pas du genre camaraderie » mâchouilla le Serpentard.

-« Je vois… » trouva juste à dire Sirius.

_Dis donc, quelle éloquence mon vieux…_

Severus trouva soudainement un intérêt certain dans la contemplation de ses doigts.

Ils gardèrent le silence jusqu'à la finition du bras gauche. Véritable exploit pour le Gryffondor à la longue langue.

-« Je vais passer au bras droit, garde l'autre dans la même position » annonça Snape sur un ton beaucoup moins autoritaire.

-« D'accord » répondit Sirius avec un léger sourire.

Severus plongea à nouveau ses doigts dans la pommade pistache et recommença le massage lent et pourtant très travaillé de la peau abîmée.

-« Tu n'as pas eût de fièvre ou de vomissements cette nuit ? »

-« Euh…non, j'ai passé une mauvaise nuit, mais c'était plus une question de confort »

-« Tu as eut de la chance Black »

-« Pourquoi ? J'aurais pu avoir de gros effets secondaires ? »

-« Et comment…tu dois vraiment avoir un métabolisme en béton »

-« Et en sachant ça tu m'as laissé attendre 24h ?! »

-« C'est encore rien, tu peux remercier Lupin pour ça »

Sirius le força à le regarder, pour qu'il puisse voir son regard indigné.

-« Pitié Black ne me fais pas tes yeux de chiot »

_Il fait souvent des comparaisons canines, c'est marrant._

Les reflets des flammes, donnaient des éclats de plumes de corbeau aux cheveux de Sirius, dont quelques mèches se posaient sur ses yeux gris perles. Le jeune homme dépassait l'adjectif « beau », sa beauté était au-delà, il possédait ce physique insolent de ceux à qui on ne refuse rien. Snape se le qualifiait de « beauté agaçante ».

La presque caresse que lui prodiguait Snape, faisait somnoler Sirius. Plongé dans une atmosphère cotonneuse, il trouva cela bien agréable.

_James me tuerait s'il me voyait._

Severus étrangement apaisé dans le calme de la nuit, passait à la zone finale, la main de Black. Il était malade de cet attouchement assez intime, il n'avait jamais tenu la main de quiconque, alors en masser une ! Et celle de son ennemi en plus.

_C'est ce qu'on appelle l'ironie du sort j'imagine…_

Sirius s'éveilla quand il sentit les doigts glisser sur sa paume. La paume était une de ses zones sensibles, pour ne pas dire érogène et même s'il était conscient que rien n'était sexy dans l'idée que c'était Severus Snape qui causait ce trouble, il profitait des petits frissons qui parcouraient la surface de sa peau.

_On se réveille Sirius ! Et toi là en bas tu te calmes tout de suite !! Pense à la tante Araminta en maillot de bain… Tiens c'est radical._

-« Maintenant il faut attendre un peu que ta peau repose et ensuite je te met des bandages ». La voix basse de Snape perça le calme comme un épée transperce le satin, Sirius en sursauta malgré lui.

-« Ca me va… »

Severus se leva, et fit quelques pas, en faisant des moulinets avec ses épaules et détendait son cou de gauche à droite. Il consulta sa montre à la lueur du feu.

_22h ? Déjà ?_

Sirius le regardait, aller et venir sur le sol en pierre. Ses pas étaient aussi silencieux que ceux du chat, et une certaine grâce ressortait de ce mouvement de cape qu'exerçait Snape à chaque demi-tour, c'était un peu le symbole du Serpentard.

Severus sentit les yeux gris suivre chacun de ses mouvements, il n'aimait pas ça, être observé, être remarqué. Soudain, il stoppa, le dos en parfait parallélisme avec la cheminée, une lumière orangée coulant autour de lui.

_L'Ange de la Mort… -Et après tu diras encore que c'est moi qui a un problème…-_

-« Dis-moi Black, ça t'as fait quoi de me guider vers la peur de ma vie ?» balança Snape comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

Une expression de surprise se peignit sur le visage parfaitement dessiné du Gryffondor.

-« Je…rien de spécial » répondit Sirius le regard fuyant, les bras toujours étendus sur la table.

-« Ca en serait presque vexant » murmura Snape.

-« Je ne vois pas pourquoi ». Sirius avait presque l'impression de crier, tellement la différence entre son intonation et celle de Snape était contrastée.

-« Oh…pour rien. »

Severus les cheveux cachant toujours une partie de son visage, scrutait celui de son ennemi.

_Oui…vraiment une beauté agaçante…_

-« Passons aux bandages, il se fait tard » proposa Snape en augmentant de décibel.

Il reprit sa place et sortit deux rouleaux de tissu blanc.

-«Tu peux surélever ton bras ? » demanda Severus comme une vraie demande et pas comme un ordre.

-« Bien sûr » accepta Sirius en levant son bras gauche d'une dizaine de centimètres.

Snape se racla la gorge.

_T'as déjà fait pire…_

-« Hum…Black…je vais te prendre la main pour débuter le bandage ok ? » balbutia Snape plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

_Pourquoi il demande ? Il n'a qu'à la faire. -Candide…-_

-« Pas de problème, c'est toi le Médicomage » s'exclama Sirius avec son habituel entrain.

Par petits gestes saccadés Severus approcha sa main de celle du Gryffondor et commença à l'entourer avec finesse du tissu frais et clair. Une fois arrivé au poignet, étant gaucher, il déposa la main de Black sur la paume de sa main droite, et de sa main gauche poursuivit son travail.

_Grrrrr !!! C'est pas vrai il est au courant c'est pas possible ? Pourquoi je suis pas sensible du coude moi !…tante Araminta en petite tenue, tante Araminta en petite tenue…_

La vision traumatisante de la vieille dame aux jambes poilues suffit définitivement par le refroidir.

_Espérons que ça soit pas à vie…_

-« Un soucis Black ? » demanda Snape à voix basse, sans quitter des yeux son ouvrage.

-« Hein ? Euh nan nan tout beigne »

-« Si ce n'est rien, alors cesse de gigoter sur ta chaise, tu me perturbes. »

_Pas autant que toi… - C'est toi qui as pensé ça !!! - Non ! je n'ai rien pensé, rien !_

Le bras gauche était fin prêt, parfaitement embaumé dans le fin tissu.

-«Bouge un peu le bras, et dis moi si c'est trop serré »

-« Non, c'est parfait, j'ai l'impression de ne rien avoir » s'extasia Sirius.

-« C'est normal, c'est le tissu qui fait ça »

-« C'est quoi ? »

-« Du lin Elfique » déclara Snape.

Black fit une grimace.

_Les elfes de maison font ça ?_

-« Je t'entend déjà penser Black, du lin Elfique avec un grand E » précisa le jeune homme.

-« Aaaah ! Là d'accord, je me posais déjà des questions »

_Sans blague ?…_

Une demi-heure plus tard, la séance de soin prenait fin.

-« Voilà, terminé » annonça Snape d'une voix égale.

-« Aaahhh ! C'était pas si désagréable que ça. Et puis, je dois dire que je sens déjà la différence, ça picote beaucoup moins. » dit le Gryffondor en s'étirant longuement.

-« C'était le but » lâcha le Serpentard, sans émotion aucune.

Snape se frotta les mais à l'aide d'une serviette et rangea son matériel en silence.

Sirius hésitait, devait-il sortir ou l'attendre ?

_Je vais l'attendre, c'est plus poli._

Severus paru étonné de le voir encore là, quand il leva les yeux.

-« Je…j'attendais pour te demander si je devais faire attention à certaines choses »

-« Ah oui, tu fais bien de me le dire, évite tout contact avec l'eau et surtout ne te gratte pas, ça risque de te démanger, mais c'est normal, c'est un signe de guérison. »

-« Pratique pour les douches… »

-« Je sais, mais tu trouveras bien un moyen, je ne me proposerais pas pour venir te laver »

_Mais pourquoi j'ai dit ça ? -On se le demande-_

-« Oh, j'allais te le demander justement…» se lamenta Sirius la mine faussement déçue.

Snape eût encore un de ses rares et véritables sourires retenus.

-« Vas te coucher maintenant, il est 23h passé »

-« Tu déconnes ?! Ca a duré super longtemps, et je m'en suis même pas rendu compte »

_Pourquoi tu te sens flatté crétin ?_

-« Oui, il faut une heure par bras et encore trente minutes par bandage » expliqua Snape.

-« Quand même…et bien…bonne nuit » lui dit Sirius à voix basse.

Malgré qu'un « merci » n'avait pas réussi à sortir de sa bouche, son regard montrait toute la gratitude qu'il éprouvait.

-« C'est ça…à demain » répondit bourrument Severus sans le regarder, avant de partir vers son dortoir, sans plus de cérémonie.

Black regarda sa cape disparaître dans un tournant avant de partir à son tour.

_Vraiment bizarre…_

Severus entra sans un bruit dans la salle commune déserte avant d'empreinter les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir en contre-bas. Les ronflements de Bullstrode étouffaient tout autre bruit, il s'assit donc sur son lit et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

_Pourquoi tu penses à Black ?_

Snape se taraudait le cerveau, une infime partie de lui et pourtant qui ne s'était jamais autant fait entendre, demandait à revoir Black. Ces trois heures passées ensemble s'étaient écoulées à une vitesse surréaliste. Ce qu'il avait apprécié c'était la présence que Sirius lui avait apporté. Lui, habituellement si seul, et qui se confortait dans cette situation, s'était surpris à trouver Black de bonne compagnie. Il ne pouvait pas nier que le Gryffondor lui tapait sur les nerfs, parler autant n'était à son avis pas humain mais discuter avec une autre personne que lui-même, sentir une chaleur humaine à proximité, avait réveillé son cœur longtemps endormi.

_-Tu es totalement pathétique Severus- Fiche-moi la paix, j'en ai assez de tes commentaires !_

Il n'avait strictement aucun points communs avec le Gryffondor, Black était populaire, beau, doué en tout, lui était inexistant, banal et n'était réellement doué qu'en Potions.

_-N'exagère pas, t'es pas si mal que ça- Tiens un compliment…_

Alors comment un garçon comme Black pourrait-il lui porter une attention autre que pas pur profit ? Si il avait été aussi sympa, c'est parce qu'il souffrait le martyr et qu'il était son seul secours.

_-Mouais, profiteur !- Peut-être que non ? Peut-être qu'il me trouve sympa ? -Toi sympa ?- T'as de la chance d'être dans mon cerveau, et que j'y tiens, sinon je t'aurais déjà lobotomisé pour que tu la fermes !_

Severus était épuisé, penser à quelqu'un était vraiment quelque chose d'éreintant et loin d'être agréable. Il donna un coup de poing contre son matelas avant de se glisser silencieusement sous ses draps.

_-Pas la peine de te mettre dans un état pareil- Mouais, demain ça sera sûrement passé…_

Il ferma les yeux, mais comme de bien entendu, il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Le Sommeil n'avait jamais été l'ami de Snape, et même lorsqu'il le suppliait de rester quelques heures, celui-ci refusait et lui imposait l'Insomnie comme compagne nocturne. Il y était habitué depuis son enfance, mais là il avait vraiment envie de dormir, vraiment envie d'oublier cette journée.

Sirius, de sont côté, fût accueillit par ses amis, avides de se mettre sous la dent des détails croustillants et compromettants sur sa soirée passée en compagnie de Snape.

-« C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres ? T'as fait des cochonneries avec Snevillus, avoue ! » attaqua James de front.

-« Ne m'en parle pas ! Ce mec est insatiable ! » lâcha Sirius, en mimant un grand épuisement.

-« C'est ça, rigole, mais n'empêche que tu viens de passer de looooongues heures, enfermé tout seul avec Snape, et que tu as le sourire » persista Potter.

-« Et ? »

-« Et je trouva ça louche »

-« Ca suffit James, tu deviens pénible ! » le réprimanda Remus.

-« Laisse Moony, la bave du crapaud n'atteint pas la blanche colombe » répondit Black en parfait poète.

James marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Sirius poussa un soupir d'exaspération.

-« Ok Edward, tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai le sourire ? Et bien je vais te le dire, si je ne tire la tête, c'est parce qu'en sortant d'ici ma peau me faisait un peu l'effet d'un champ d'orties embrasé, et que maintenant grâce à la pommade de Snape je ne sens presque plus rien » expliqua Sirius en montrant ses bras bandés « Alors, crois-moi ça valait la peine de rester seul avec Snape pendant des heures, tires-en les conclusions que tu voudras» termina le jeune homme.

Remus le regarda intensément, impressionné par la maturité dont, pour une fois il avait fait preuve face aux provocations de James.

Le Gryffondor à lunettes, alla se coucher de mauvais poil. Sirius dit bonne nuit à Remus et Peter, et tous se glissèrent rapidement dans leur draps.

* * *

**Voilà un chapitre de passé, commentaires ? Dans la suite, nouveaux sujets et situations cocasses…**

**A bientôt !**

**Florelia**


	5. Invité surprise

**Hello tout le monde ! **

**Ce chapitre a mis du temps à venir, c'est vrai, mais je vous promet encore quelques petits rires.**

**Je vous remercie beaucoup beaucoup de lire cette fic, que j'aime particulièrement malgré qu'elle n'ait pas autant de succès que « Je te veux », il faut dire qu'il faut déjà avoir un faible pour le couple Sirius/Severus, ce qui, j'avoue, n'est pas commun.**

**Donc vous êtes les bienvenus ici !**

**Je salue donc : chrisanimefan, Edith, lapaumée, SNAPESEXSYMBOL, Miss Lup, Laetita, Oxaline (joli pseudo), Vyviane, Keana, zairoon, Minerve et Kyo 320.**

**Une fois encore il y a des choses que vous avez apprécié, d'autres moins, je tente de faire de mon mieux, ce duo est vrmt une zone dangereuse pour l'écriture de fanfic, mais passionnante ! Tous les avis sont donc bons. Sur ce :**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Invité surprise

-« Dépêche-toi James ! » s'impatienta Sirius

-« Rhoo mais deux secondes ! Je termine de me coiffer »

Sirius étouffa un rire moqueur.

-« Tu plaisantes ? Ta tignasse est totalement impossible à coiffer » ricana Black bientôt suivit de Remus et Peter.

-« C'est ça moquez-vous bandes de nuls. Moi au moins je prend soin de mon apparence » répliqua James avec un air de peste.

-« C'est cela oui »

-« J'ai faim » gémit Peter en se tenant le ventre.

-« Je vous rejoins » lança Potter, tout en s'attaquant à cet irréductible épis qui s'obstinait à se mettre au garde à vous sur le sommet de son crâne dès le matin.

Sirius ouvrit son Daily Prophet et se concentra directement sur la rubrique jeux du journal.

-« On se demande pourquoi tu commandes le Daily Prophet, tu ne lis même pas les nouvelles ! » s'étonna Remus.

-« La réponse est simple, ça me permet de m'amuser, tout en ayant l'air sérieux. Je pourrais commander le Jeux et Attrapes mais ce n'est pas très intellectuel tu vois… »

-« Tant que tu ne t'abonnes pas au Chicaneur… »

Peter devint tout rouge et glissa rapidement sous ses fesses, son exemplaire fraîchement arrivé du Chicaneur.

_Je t'ai vu Pit…_

-« Vous voyez ! Je suis quand même à l'heure ! » s'exclama James en s'affalant sur le banc.

_Pas franchement une réussite la coupe… - Ce que t'es mauvais parfois !- Quoi ? Je ne fais que constater…_

Mais Sirius ne put se retenir très longtemps.

-« James comment peux-tu rester deux heures dans la salle de bain et ressortir avec exactement la même tête qu'au réveil ?! »

Remus et Peter étouffèrent un rire mais se turent aussitôt sous le regard foudroyant de Potter.

-« C'est tout un travail d'avoir l'air décoiffé tu sais ! » grogna James en passant une main dans ses cheveux en l'air.

Un toast entre les dents, Black s'intéressa enfin à la première page. Il déposa soudainement son pain grillé.

-« Ecoutez ça : _Nouveaux incidents : De nouveaux incidents ont été signalés dans la banlieue sorcière de Londres. Celui qui se fait appeler Lord Voldemort sème la peur sur son passage. Le Lord accompagné de ses complices (qui se feraient appeler Mangemorts), parcourent les rues et commettent des actes de vandalisme gratuit et autres attaques contre tout sorcier se mettant en travers de leur route. « Ils ont saccagé ma vitrine uniquement parce que je vends de la littérature Moldue » nous a déclaré apeuré Willy Walls, propriétaire de la librairie_ La Magie du Livre

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres comme il aime aussi à se faire appeler, recrute intensément en ce moment. Il est d'ailleurs regrettable de constater que nombre de sorciers de hauts rangs partagent ses idées barbares. Autrement dit, l'éradication des Moldus et de tout sorcier au sang « impur », appelés grossièrement des Sang-De-Bourbe._

_Les délies commis par le Lord sont encore mineurs, mais ses ambitions semblent le pousser à vouloir monter d'un rang dans son horrible plan._

_Il resta à savoir, si les actes de celui qui prétend qu'un jour nous n'oserons plus prononcer son nom, sont les prémices d'une guerre imminente, ou une simple vague de propagande destinée à terrifier le sorcier de la rue._

_Nous sommes tout de même loin de ce constat. Cependant, amis sorciers, ouvrez l'œil. Salomnée Spyker »_

-« Ca me dépasse ! Comment peut-on adhérer à des idées aussi stupides ! » s'indigna James.

-« Ce sont mes parents qui vont être contents… » dit Sirius, sombrement.

-« Désolé vieux, parfois j'oublie »

-« Que j'ai une famille de névrosés, totalement imbus d'eux-même ? »

-« Je ne l'aurais pas dit comme ça…mais oui » avoua Potter.

Sirius éclata de rire, Remus, semblait ruminer quelques pensées.

Severus avançait d'un pas rapide vers sa classe d'Arithmancie. Les bras chargés de livres, sans compter ceux qui remplissaient son sac, il marchait sans faire attention à ce qui l'entourait.

-« Hé ! Regarde un peu devant toi le spectre ! » cria un Serdaigle de sixième année, dont le livre venait de s'envoler.

Snape releva la tête et planta son regard noir dans celui, désormais apeuré, du Serdaigle.

-« Tu disais ? » dit lentement Severus.

_C'est ça, fuis moi du regard lâche…_

Snape pouvait parfois dégager une espèce d'aura de puissance effrayante.

-« Je…rien, juste fais gaffe quoi » répondit le garçon, beaucoup moins sûr de lui.

Quelques filles qui passaient par là, jetèrent un coup d'œil au Serpentard. Partagées entre l'appréhension et la curiosité.

-« Regarde ! C'est Snivellus ! » lança peu discrètement James.

Les quatre Gryffondor allèrent vers Severus. Sirius observa le sixième année, entrain de partir, assez pressé.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait ? »demanda Sirius à Snape.

-« Tiens, une phrase presque polie »

_Ca y est casse bonbon remet la machine en route…_

-« Alors ? »

-« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? » répliqua Severus, déjà agacé.

_Bien, bien joue les muets, j'arriverais à savoir…_

Sirius se tourna vers les curieuses et leur demanda à voix basse le fin fond de l'histoire.

-« Quel cran Snape ! »

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? » demanda James, curieux.

Peter s'avança, avide d'être dans la confidence.

-« Tu sais au moins qui c'était ce type ? »

Snape toisa James du regard, mais ne daigna pas répondre.

-« L'attrapeur de Serdaigle ! Il aurait pu te mettre une rouste en deux secondes » s'agita Sirius, abasourdi que Severus ne le connaisse pas.

-« Oh, et quoi ? Tu t'inquiètes pour moi peut-être ? » dit le Serpentard de sa voix profonde.

_Pfff ce qu'il est con parfois ! -J'en connais un autre-_

-« Laisse, la prochaine fois on ne le préviendra pas » lança James à Sirius.

-« C'est quand même bizarre, ce mec est un colosse, pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fuit devant Snape ? » murmura Sirius à Remus qui était resté en dehors de l'histoire.

-« Je n'en sais rien, à défaut d'être aimé, il inspire un certain respect ou une certaine peur, je ne sais pas trop »

Le Serpentard qui lisait parfaitement sur les lèvres n'avaient pas loupé un mot du petit échange. Sirius le fixait l'air intrigué, pendant que James faisait cosette avec le groupe de demoiselles.

_-Mais calme-toi! - Hors de question !_

-« Les malabars ne sont pas toujours d'un courage colossal » siffla Severus en plantant ses yeux noirs dans les yeux gris de Black.

_Mais comment est-ce qu'il a fait pour entendre !! C'est inhumain !!_

Severus, les regarda de haut et partit vers sa classe en cognant l'épaule de Remus au passage.

_A défaut d'être aimé ! Non mais d'où est-ce qu'il me connaît pour porter un jugement sur moi ? -Tu dois quand même avouer qu'il n'a pas tord-… Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas une foule d'amis que… -il a aussi dit que tu étais respecté !- Ou effrayant…_

Se maudissant de se sentir aussi blessé par les paroles du loup-garou, Severus la mine plus renfrognée que jamais étala minutieusement sur son banc, tout le matériel nécessaire pour pratiquer l'Arithmancie. Il fusilla du regard une élève qui venait de faire grincer sa chaise et observa rapidement les groupes qui s'étaient déjà formés. Lui, travaillait toujours seul.

_Je n'ai besoin de personne de toute façon. -Tu essayes de persuader qui là ?-_

Snape grogna.

_Note pour plus tard, trouvé un sort pour paralysé une certaine partie de mon cerveau. -Même pas peur…-_

-« J'en ai plus qu'assez de votre attitude Mr Black ! Vous polluez l'Aura de cette classe ! Je dois vous demander de quitter ce cours. Définitivement » trancha le professeur de divination, Sybill Trelawney, qui tentait de camoufler ses nerfs sous un sourire désolé.

-« Mais enfin professeur, je me tiendrais mieux » promit Sirius en reposant la tasse au fond de laquelle il venait de dessiner une paire de seins avec les feuilles de thé.

-« Non Mr Black, vous êtes invariablement fermé à toute subtilité des arts divinatoires. Les professeurs des autres cours à option comprendront sûrement. Et puis, vous êtes assez malin pour rattraper le retard » déclara Trelawney avant de griffonner quelques mots sur un parchemin.

_Rattraper le retard ? Mais elle est folle ! Ca fait deux ans que ces cours ont commencés !_

-« Je crois que… » tenta Sirius mais la femme aux voiles colorés le coupa.

« Donnez ceci au professeur que vous aurez choisi »conclu-t-elle en lui tendant le morceau de parchemin plié.

_Oh j'y crois pas !_

James feignit une mine désolée, avant de lui faire des grimaces derrière le dos de Sybill et de le féliciter d'avoir réussi à se sortir de cet enfer.

Sirius prit son sac, fit un adieu poignant à ses camarades, et descendit sans se presser l'échelle qui menait à l'air respirable. Il alla consulter l'horaire des cinquième année. Dans ce même chréno, était dispensé l'Histoire des Moldus, l'Arithmancie et le cours de Runes.

_Les Moldus nan l'histoire ça me saoule…les Runes : côté positif Remus suit ce cours, côté négatif c'est prise de tête…Donc éliminé…Bon bein pas le choix, va pour Arithmancie._

Son choix fait, il se dirigea vers le numéro de salle indiqué. Quelques minutes plus tard, on frappa à la porte du professeur Oengus Kabbal.

-« Nous pouvons donc en déduire des données qui… » s'interrompit le professeur d'Arithmancie en voyant la tête de Sirius dépasser de la porte. « Je peux vous aider ? »

-« Oui, je suis navré de vous déranger, je m'appelle Sirius Black »

Les quelques personnes qui n'avaient pas pris la peine de relever la tête, trop plongées dans leurs calculs, daignèrent porter leur attention au jeune homme.

-« J'ai ceci pour vous » annonça le Gryffondor en lui portant le mot de Trelawney.

-« Je vois » marmonna Kabbal avec un léger sourire avant de relever les yeux vers Sirius.

_Je me demande bien ce que cette illuminée a bien pur écrire… -Que tu bouchais son Troisième Oeil- Héhé sûrement…_

-« Et bien Mr Black, je ne sais pas comment vous allez faire pour rattraper deux ans de cours, mais je vous connais de réputation alors… » dit-il en se tournant vers sa classe « Jeunes gens, je vous prie d'accueillir votre nouveau camarade. Il restera avec nous jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire »

Snape n'avait toujours pas réussi à bouger la tête, l'arrivée surréaliste de Black l'avait cloué sur place.

_Non, il n'a pas pu faire ça, Black NE PEUT PAS être dans CE cours !_

-« Connaissez-vous quelqu'un ici Mr Black ? »

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la classe. Il dénombrait deux groupies, et trois vagues connaissances quand son regard tomba sur Severus.

-« Non, n'y pense même pas Black » forma Snape sur ses lèvres.

Sirius lui décocha un sourire innocent.

-« Lui » dit le Gryffondor en le montrant du doigt.

-« Severus Snape ? »

Sirius acquiesça de sa mine la plus adorable en fixant le Serpentard, les yeux rieurs.

-« Bon choix, par chance Mr Snape, n'as pas de partenaire. Vous verrez, dans ce cours nous travaillons souvent en groupe. On est jamais de trop lorsqu'il s'agit de calculer » lança Kabbal avec un large sourire.

_Mmm, il a l'air vachement sympa ce type. C'est pas comme l'autre folle… -C'est de ta faute si elle est devenue folle-_

-« Prenez place » lui indiqua le professeur « Avant de poursuivre, quelqu'un peut-il définir ce qu'est l'Artithmancie à Black ? Snape par exemple »

Bein voyons…

-« L'Arithmancie est la divination par les nombres, elle est aussi appelée Numérologie. C'est une méthode qui se base sur la symbolisation des chiffre allant de 1 à 9, plus le 11 et le 22. Le zéro, le symbole du vide, est exclu. »

-« Très bonne définition ! Cinq points pour Serpentard »

-« Tu vois, je te fais déjà gagner des points, tu devrais m'en être reconnaissant » lança Sirius à voix basse, à un Snape blanc de fureur.

-« Je ne veux même pas t'entendre Black » grinça Severus.

_Pourquoi hein? Pourquoi moi ?!! J'ai vraiment du être horrible dans ma précédente vie pour subir tout ça maintenant. -Toute chose a un but- Ouais ? Et la présence de Black dans ma vie c'est pour m'apprendre comment dire non à la violence ?_

-« C'est quoi ce truc avec des billes de couleurs ? » demanda Sirius en retournant dans tous les sens l'objet inconnu.

-« C'est un boulier» lança Snape exaspéré et désespéré.

-« Ah ouais, c'est un truc chinois nan ? »

-« Tu ne peux pas aligner deux mots sans dire « truc » ? Je sais que ton vocabulaire est limité mais là c'est carrément ridicule »

_Comment il me parle l'autre ! -Fais genre ! T'adore quand il te provoque- Pas faut…_

-« Donc c'est un boulet ? »

Severus leva les yeux au ciel.

-«C'est toi le boulet ! On dit un BOU-LIER »

Quelques têtes se tournèrent vers eux, surpris d'entendre la voix de Snape s'élever au-delà de la fréquence de celle d'un spectre.

-« Elle était bonne ta vanne ! » ria le Gryffondor.

-« Black tu me fatigues vraiment tu sais ? Et puis tu la fermes maintenant, je vais finir par avoir une remarque. »

-« Oh par la barbe de Merlin ! Ca serait la première fois de ta vie ou quoi ? »

-« Et bien oui si tu veux tout savoir. Je me fais déjà assez visé en dehors des cours alors pendant pas question ! » trancha le Serpentard avant de visser son regard sur son parchemin déjà rempli de calculs complexes.

_J'ai l'impression qu'il parlait de moi là… -NON ??!!! Tu crois ?…- Et le pire c'est que je suis sûr que tu te trouves drôle…_

-« Alors ce cours d'Arithmancie ?? » demande James les yeux déjà rieurs.

Sirius entra dans la chambre et jeta son sac sur son lit.

-« Intéressant je dois dire. »

Remus se retourna vers Sirius.

-« Comment ça ce cours d'Arithmancie ? Tu n'étais pas en Divination ??»

James et Sirius se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire.

-« Et bien…j'ai comme qui dirait été renvoyé… »

-« C'est vrai ? » surgit Peter de sa voix nasillarde.

-« Ouaip Siry a été un mauvais garçon » ricana Potter.

-« Donc tu as changé d'option ? En cinquième année ? » demanda Lupin assez incrédule.

-« Oui, cette folle m'a dit que je polluais son aura et tout ça. J'ai du chercher un nouveau cours… »

-« Pourquoi t'es pas venu en Histoire des Moldus ? Au moins j'aurais plus été tout seul… » dit Peter l'air déçu.

-« J'ai assez hésité entre les différentes possibilités, j'aurais bien suivit les Runes mais j'avais pas vraiment envie de trop réfléchir »

-« Ouais logique t'as donc pris le seul cours où on passe son temps à calculer » fit remarquer James.

Sirius se mit à rire.

_C'est vrai que c'est pas très logique ça…_

-« Bref, je suis en équipe avec Snape » pouffa Black.

-« NAN ??!! » s'exclamèrent en chœur les trois autres.

-« Si si, bon il est devenu tout blanc au début mais, je crois que je vais bien m'amuser. »

-« Tu n'as pas peur ? Deux ans de retard c'est quasi impossible à rattraper non ? »

-« Ne t'en fais pas pour lui Remus, si il y a bien un garçon capable d'emmagasiner deux ans de théorie c'est bien lui »le rassura James.

-« Oui c'est vrai que notre Sirius Black a un cerveau hors du commun »

-« Arrêtez vous commencer à me mettre mal à l'aise ! » leur dit le concerné en feignant d'être modeste.

Alors que le quatuor parlaient de tout et de rien, on vint frapper à leur porte.

-« Mais qui ça peut être ? » demande Peter en fixant la porte.

-« Attend je consulte ma boule de cristal » répondit Sirius avec ironie « Comment est-ce que je le saurais ! Va ouvrir ! »

_Non mais je te jure, il est pas fini celui-là._

Remus et James échangèrent un regard complice, Sirius avait l'art de casser Peter. Les deux garçons avaient la nette sensation que leur ami n'avait jamais vraiment aimé le petit Petegrew toujours à la traîne.

Le futur animagus rongeur ouvrit enfin la porte.

-« Salut… Tu permets ? »

Lily Evans venait de pénétrer dans la pièce, et jeta un regard sévère sur la chambre.

-« Evans ?! » s'étonna un peu trop James si on se référait à la tête de Lily.

Regardez-moi sa tête, il est tout rouge, ouh l'amoureuuuuux ! Gamin

-« On peut t'aider Lily ? » intervint Remus.

-« Oui, en fait je viens chercher Black, quelqu'un désire lui parler à l'entrée »

James souriait bêtement.

-« Encore cette fille de Poufsouffle je parie » pouffa Peter.

-« Pas vraiment, c'est Snape » annonça la jeune fille.

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

-« Tu sais pourquoi ? »

-« Non il a juste demandé, enfin ordonné qu'on vienne te chercher, il avait l'air assez pressé. Et comme je suis préfet, je me suis dit que c'était mon rôle de te prévenir. » dit-elle avec le sourire.

-« C'est gentil à toi…Bon et bien je reviens »

-« Je savais bien qu'il avait un faible pour toi ! » s'exclama James, le sourire malicieux.

Lily hocha de la tête en signe de désapprobation et Sirius fit un geste peu recommandable devant une fille.

-« Excuse-les… »

-« Non c'est rien Remus, je commence à cerner les personnages »

-« C'est vrai ? Tu me connais bien ? Je savais que je ne t'étais pas indifférent.» demanda Potter en faisant sa mine sexy qui marchait en général assez bien. Mais pas toujours… « Oh mais tu t'en vas déjà Evans ??!! »

Peter eut du mal à masquer son rire.

Sirius passa devant l'ensemble de la salle commune, principalement occupée par des filles au regard rêveur. Il poussa le portrait et se retrouva quasi nez à nez avec Severus.

-« Et bien ! Il ne fallait pas te presser surtout ! » grinça le Serpentard.

-« T'es vraiment pas bien toi ! Il m'a fallu le temps d'arriver »

_Le temps de pavaner oui…_

-«Tu veux quoi ? »

-« Tiens » répondit Severus en lui fourrant dans les bras deux livres d'une taille assez importante.

-« Mais c'est quoi ça ? »

_-Des livres, tu sais ces trucs fait de papier et qui..- . Ta gueule !_

-« Les manuels d'Arithmancie de troisième et quatrième année. »

-« Ouaw c'est gentil ça » s'étonna Sirius en inspectant les livres.

-« Je te préviens tu n'as pas intérêt à les abîmer. Tu ne les consultes pas les mains sales, tu ne les jette pas par terre, tu… »

-« Stop ! Ils sont à toi ou quoi ? » lança le Gryffondor.

-« Oui… »

-« Rhooooo mais c'est choupinet ça Snape » dit Sirius en articulant exagérément.

Le Serpentard le fuyait du regard et s'entoura machinalement un peu plus de sa cape.

-« Non mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ? C'est le professeur Kabbal qui m'a demandé de te les prêter pour que tu sois à niveau. Et ça aussi .» marmonna le garçon en collant sur la pile de livre un bon de commande de chez Fleury et Bott.

-« Tant d'attention ça me gêne » le charia un peu plus Black, en affichant un large sourire.

_Pffff pourquoi je suis venu moi ? -On se le demande…-_

-« Arrête de faire l'imbécile. Procure-toi le manuel de cette année le plus vite possible, comme ça tout le monde sera satisfait. J'y vais » claqua le sombre jeune adolescent en joignant le geste à la parole.

-« Nan mais attend !! » cria Sirius.

-« Cessez d'hurler ! J'essaye de me reposer » intervint la Grosse Dame en rose, dans le cadre.

Black le front plissé et les bras chargés réapparu chez les Gryffondor.

_Il a vraiment un problème ce garçon, Incapable de parler aux gens. A croire qu'il a été élevé avec les loups. -Tu t'inquiètes ?- Je te cause ??_

* * *

**En attente de vos commentaires…**

**Bisous**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour bonjour !**

**Voila une revenante ! Je sais, cette absence a été longue, très longue mais me revoilà !**

**J'espère que tout le monde va bien, et passe de bonnes vacances.**

**Je tiens bien evidemment à remercier : Minerve, Chrisanimefan, Edith, Oxaline, lapaumée(héhé), Vorna, Vyviane, Molly, Enyia, Ehwinn et Anana-girl.**

**Tous vos commentaires, m'ont fait énormément plaisir, je suis vraiment heureuse, que cette fic vous plaise, je l'aime beaucoup et la partager, c'est encore meilleur.**

**Ce chapitre est court, je le confesse, mais c'est pour en entamer un prochain plus long et plus aventureux je dirai, j'étais obligé de m'arrêter là pour que la suite soit cohérente.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

Va te brosser

Severus cherchait depuis une demi-heure Lily Evans. La jeune fille avait osé s'approprier un livre dont il avait expressément besoin.

_Et puis, comment elle a réussi à avoir accès à la Réserve ? **-**Tu crois être l'unique privilégié ?**- **Si seulement toi je pouvais t'enfermer…_

Le Serpentard croisa deux filles qu'il avait déjà vu en compagnie d'Evans, une petite brune à l'air sans cesse étonné et une blonde qui semblait avoir grandit beaucoup trop vite, sans que le poids suive le reste.

_Allez, c'est pour la bonne cause…_

-« Excusez-moi » marmonna Severus à l'encontre des demoiselles.

Silence.

-« Ca vous gênerez de daigner vous retourner quand on vous parle? » se mit-il à aboyer.

_**-**C'est bien, tu as réussi à avoir un semblant de sociabilité pendant 5 bonnes secondes.**-**_

Les filles sursautèrent en même temps avant de fusiller du regard Snape.

-« C'est à nous que tu parles ? » demanda la blonde d'un ton tout aussi avenant.

Severus toussota avant de se lancer.

-« Oui…Je souhaiterais savoir, si l'une de vous pourrait m'indiquer où se trouve Lily Evans » réussit tant bien que mal à articuler Snape sans grogner.

La petite brune aux globes oculaires anormalement voyants, le toisa quelques secondes, comme pour tenter de cerner le personnage. Autant dire que c'était peine perdue.

-« C'est à quel sujet ? » demanda-t-elle.

_Non mais ça les tueraient de répondre de façon claire et expéditive ? **-**C'est ça les filles, ça cause, et ça cause…**-** J'en connais un autre dans le même cas._

-« D'un bouquin dont j'ai absolument besoin. »

-« Dis-lui ou on est encore là demain » lâcha la blonde en le fixant d'un air hautain.

_Elle a un problème la brindille ?_

-« Salle numéro 45, elle donne des cours de rattrapage à des premières »

_Sainte Evans priez pour nous._

-« Mais elle ne va pas tarder à aller à la réunion des préfets. » ajouta le brune en le regardant toujours aussi bizarrement.

_A peine flippante celle-là…_

Satisfait, Snape s'en retourna sans autre formulation de politesse.

--------

James, Sirius et Peter, quittèrent la classe de Sortilèges pour atterrir dans un couloir à première vue, inondé.

-« Mimi Geignarde » constata Sirius.

-« C'est sûr » approuva Peter.

Soudain, Apollon Piccot, apparu, râlant, deux seaux à la main.

-« Ne passez pas par ici surtout. Je reviens » leur dit le concierge de mauvaise humeur.

_C'est dur d'être Cracmol…_

Plusieurs élèves arrivèrent à l'autre bout du couloir et se retrouvèrent aussi bloqués face à l'énorme flaque d'eau. Parmi ceux-ci, se trouvait Snape.

_Bande de crétins ! Ils ont peur de se noyer ?_

Severus n'ayant pas de temps à perdre, commença à avancer.

-« Regarde ce qu'il… » commença James, avant qu'une lueur de malveillance apparaisse dans ses yeux noisettes.

Il se tourna vers Sirius.

-« Tu penses à ce que je pense ? »

_Un peu ouais ! -Ne fais pas ça !-_

-« A toi l'honneur » répondit Black.

En deux temps, trois mouvements, James lança un sort Croche-Pied à Snape, qui tomba et glissa sur le ventre, sur environ quatre bons mètres, sous les rires hilares des spectateurs.

Severus le visage déformé par la honte et la colère tenta de se relever.

_Respire…Ne montre surtout rien…Tu ne te sens pas du tout humilier… **-**Oui, sois calme surtout**-** Calme ? BANDE DE FILS DE PAREPATETITIENNES !_

La main de Severus se faufila jusqu'à sa poche.

-« No, no, no » lança Sirius avant d'éjecter la baguette du Serpentard contre le mur.

_**-**Tu es vraiment un ingrat !**- **Pfff, je sais…Mais je marre tellement !_

James qui était dans son élément, c'est-à-dire, les yeux braqués sur lui et la maîtrise de la situation, décida qu'un petit final spécial s'imposait.

-« Brosse-Tout ! »

Et une vieille brosse posée à terre, vola jusqu'au corps, toujours allongé de Snape, et se mit à lui astiquer la tête vigoureusement.

Peter et Sirius étaient au bord de l'étouffement, tellement ils riaient.

_Hahaha, ce mec à trop d'imagination ! **-**Et toi pas assez de cervelle. Tu finiras par regretter ce geste**- **Oh ne me gâche pas mon moment toi !_

-« Un jour Potter, je te tuerais ! Et de mes mains ! » grogna Severus en donnant des coups à la brosse ensorcelée.

-« POTTER ! » hurla soudain une voix féminine.

C'était Lily, accompagnée de Remus, qui revenait de la réunion.

-« Tiens ! Evans ! » s'exclama James avec le sourire.

-« Tu es vraiment un grand malade ! Arrête ce sort immédiatement !»

Lupin fixa Sirius avec mécontentement.

_**-**Tu rigoles moins là tout à coup…**-**_

-« Tu es sûre Evans ? Pourtant, je lui rend service, son dernier shampoing doit dater de sa naissance. »

Lily sortit sa propre baguette, et débarrassa Snape de son tortionnaire à poils durs. Severus se mit enfin debout et alla ramasser sa précieuse compagne de bois. Les rires avaient diminués mais pas cessés.

_**-**Ignore-les **-** C'est ce que je tente de faire mais…ça me tue quand même…_

Il prit son regard le plus glacial et le plus sombre possible, et passa devant les Gryffondor, la tête plus ou moins haute. Il n'accorda aucun regard à Evans, et se contenta de fixer sa haine sur James et Sirius, étrangement surtout sur Sirius.

_Quoi ? Pourquoi on me regarde toujours moi ? James aussi a ses tords…_

Severus s'éloigna, laissant des traînées humides sur son chemin. Chacun de ses pas était accompagné d'un chuintement mouillé.

_Je vais aller me pendre…_

Lily se tourna vers James.

-« Tu me dégoûtes » cracha-t-elle avant de disparaître à son tour.

-« Elle m'adore »

-« Je sais… » répondit Sirius de moins belle humeur.

Remus, silencieux mais à première vue très déçu, les planta à son tour.

_Bouh, Moony à l'air fâché… -On se demande pourquoi, HOOLIGAN !_-

-------

Severus sous sa douche, ruminait son malheur en se savonnant avec force, insistant avec acharnement sur ses cheveux.

_Potter de malheur ! Je te ferais souffrir… **-**Vois le bon côté des choses…t'as retrouvé Evans**-** Tu essayes de me consoler en me parlant d'une Sang-De-Bourbe ? **-**Ouais bein on fait ce qu'on peut, parce que c'est toi qui est dans la bourbe en ce moment…**-**_

Le corps réchauffé et le cuir chevelu en feu, il alla s'allonger sur son lit, avant de tirer les lourds rideaux de velours, s'enfermant de son univers de solitude.

_**-**Il faut oublier, ce sont des trolls sans cervelle, tu vaux mieux que Potter. Allez Severus !**- **J'y arrive pas ok ?_

Tout ça le répugnait, il avait terriblement mal, mal à cause de crétins qui ne le connaissait absolument pas. Il aurait voulu ne pas exister, pour ne jamais croiser ces garçons qui avaient décidé au tout premier regard, qu'il n'était pas comme eux et qui le haïssaient pour ça et le lui montraient chaque jour par des humiliations de plus en plus difficiles à ravaler, de plus en plus longues à guérir.

_Bande d'hypotrophiés du bulbe **-**Humhum… Sirius Black… hum **-** QUOI ? **-**Rien, je n'ai rien dit…t'entends des voix**-**_

Il s'enfonça la tête dans l'oreiller, jusqu'à ce que de petites lumières d'un blanc cru explosent sous ses paupières.

_Il faut te reprendre, tu es plus fort que ça._

Après un temps indéterminé, Severus se mit sur le dos et poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme quand soudain, des flashs d'images et des bribes de conversations lui revinrent à l'esprit. Un rire enfantin, qui ressemblait à un aboiement, des cheveux noirs qui bougent avec élégance, des yeux gris perles pétillants. Une sorte de liquide brûlant semblait avoir remplacé son sang et passait dans tout son corps.

_Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?_

Snape se crispa un instant, intrigué. Puis, le calme l'envahit et il sentit sous ses doigts le contact d'une peau, ou plutôt le souvenir d'un touché, du touché de la peau blessée et pourtant délicate de Black.

-« Sirius Black » murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux, pris d'une soudaine et irrésistible envie de dormir.

--------

Comme chaque matin, Sirius se leva avec lenteur et désespoir pour, environ, un quart d'heure plus tard scintiller de vivacité et de bonne humeur, ainsi était-il fait, au grand malheur de ses camarades, qui tous les jours devaient subir ces quinze minutes d'humeur de chien.

-« Vraiment t'es bizarre, un moment on peut même pas te regarder, et l'autre tu sifflotes en louant cette merveilleuse et belle nouvelle journée » râla James en enfilant son pull.

-« Bah tu devrais être habitué depuis le temps ! C'est comme ça, il faut le temps que j'émerge et après tu peux me demander tout ce que tu veux ! » répondit Sirius avec entrain, fatiguant d'avance ses trois amis.

Remus secoua la tête en souriant, il adorait Sirius dans toute sa complexité et dans tout son côté casse-pieds.

-« On commence par quoi ? » demanda Peter en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

-« Botanique » lui rappela Potter en ajustant sa cravate « Je suis fin prêt »

-« Tu es sûr ? Tu ne veux pas passer un dernier coup de peigne ? » le taquina Sirius, comme aussi à peu près chaque matin.

-« Haha, t'as pris de la potion hilarante toi »

Sirius pouffa et attrapa son sac à la volée.

Le professeur Chourave était une des préférés de Black, ses formes rondes et sa jovialité lui plaisait beaucoup.

-« Je te le dis Sirius, tu as un problème, tu flashes toujours sur les femmes aux formes généreuses, tu souffres d'un manque affectif maternel ? » demanda James avec une voix empreinte de pitié et de sérieux médical.

Sirius lui envoya un coup de coude bien placé.

-« C'est la deuxième seulement ! Il faut toujours que t'exagères. Et pour avoir rencontré ma chère mère, tu ne devrais même pas poser la question » répliqua Black piqué au vif.

-« Je rigoles mec ! Si on peut même plus plaisanter… »

Sirius fit semblant de bouder durant une minute, par principe et finit rapidement par retrouver le sourire.

Snape de l'autre côté de la table de la serre numéro 5, fixait le Gryffondor aux cheveux noirs. Il ne lui semblait pas normal de pouvoir faire passer autant d'émotions dans un si court laps de temps sur un visage.

_Il est beau quand même… **-**Ho ho ho ! **-** Je…! Enfin c'est venu tout seul…Misère…_

Sirius croisa le regard profond de Severus qui sentit le feu lui monter aux joues, il prit rapidement, enfin autant qu'il est possible lorsqu'on est pris en flagrant délit de rêvasseries de midinette en manque d'amour, une expression sombre et méprisante avant de s'attacher à rempoter avec ferveur sa plante.

_Quel idiot ! C'est à cause de toi si j'ai ce genre de pensées ridicules ! **-**Quoi ? Je n'ai rien avoir dans tes histoires de cœur ! Si ! Tu passes ton temps à sous-entendre des choses avec Black. En tout cas, ce n'est pas moi qui m'extasiais sur son joli minois…**-**_

Snape redoubla d'ardeur dans sa tâche, tant et si bien, qu'il finit par étouffer sa pauvre plante qui poussa des cris déchirants pour qu'on la libère.

-« Snape ! Dégagez-moi cette terre et vite ! J'ai demandé de la couvrir un peu, pas de l'enterrer ! » lança le professeur Chourave.

Le jeune homme grogna mais rendit rapidement son oxygène au végétal pleurnichard.

-« Snape le végétal-killer » ricana Potter assez fort pour que la classe l'entende.

Severus releva immédiatement la tête et jeta un regard venimeux à l'adolescent arrogant.

-« Très fin le bigleux. Comme quoi ton unique neurone est parfois en état de marche. »

Un vent de gloussement passa le long de la table.

-« Visiblement ton petit bain forcé d'hier ne t'as pas calmé » répliqua-t-il l'expression mauvaise.

Chourave ordonna que tout le monde se calme et poursuive l'entretient de sa plante.

_Je dois trouver un plan pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, et vite._

-« Il faudrait vraiment que James apprenne à calmer sa tendance à la provocation » murmura Remus à l'oreille de Sirius.

-« Je sais, mais il a ça dans le sang, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'attaquer Snape »

Il posa à nouveau son regard sur le Serpentard dont le visage était une fois encore barré par deux rideaux de cheveux noirs. Severus passa le dos de sa main sur son front d'où quelques perles de sueur s'échappaient.

_Il est mignon quand il est concentré… **-**Mignon__?**- **Est-ce que je ne peux jamais penser sans que tu interviennes__? **-**C'est mon rôle**- **Ouais bein tu ferais mieux de… MIGNON__? J'ai pensé que Snape était… ouaw, ça va mal…_

* * *

**Je ne vous dis pas le mal de chien que me donne Fanfic, a refuser d'afficher la plupart des tirets et autres asterisques! J'ai les yeux en feu!**

**Le prochain chapitre sera plus profond, on en saura plus sur nos deux amis en situation de crise.**

**Sur ce, je vous dit à la prochaine, qui ne devrait point tarder et bonnes vacances bien sûr! (à considérer que le soleil veuille bien revenir)**

**Bisouuuuuuuuus**

**Florelia**


	7. Remords

Bonjour à vous!

Le temps a passé, très vite même, je n'ose même pas regarder la date de ma dernière mise à jour...Je ne vais donc pas m'éterniser en blablatage inutile, j'ai une suite et c'est sûrement tout ce qui vous intéresse ;)

J'espère juste que côté études tout c'est bien déroulé pour tout le monde et que vous profitez de vos vacanes à fond.

Rappel: Sirius et Severus se posent de plus en plus de questions l'un sur l'autre, leurs sentiments sont troubles et leur jeu du chat et de la souris va prendre une vilaine tournure.

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Remords**

Plus tard dans la journée, après une nouvelle attaque par surprise de Potter & Black qui l'avait fait se retrouver sur les fesses au beau milieu de la Grande Salle, Severus hargneux et épuisé sortit de la bibliothèque, plusieurs rouleaux de parchemins dans la main.

J'en ai marre, vraiment marre… OUTCH !

Il venait de percuter de plein fouet un garçon qui passait par là.

-« Black » grogna Snape en le reconnaissant. « Décidément cette école est vraiment plus petite qu'on ne le pense, tu arrives toujours à te trouver sur mon chemin »

_Et ça aboie déjà…_

-« Tout aussi ravi de te voir Snape »

Une élève passa et frôla légèrement Severus, agacé il la mitrailla du regard avant de se frotter le bassin avec une grimace de douleur.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Elle t'as à peine touché» s'étonna Black.

-« Ce n'est pas à elle que je dois cette douleur, mais à toi. Au cas où tu aurais oublié, atterrir violemment sur le derrière, ça ne fait de bien à personne. » siffla Snape, le regard encore plus noir que d'habitude.

Sirius tenta de se retenir, mais à la seule évocation de la scène, tout lui était revenu en mémoire, il éclata de rire au nez de Serpentard.

_Là, il me cherche vraiment…_

Snape tenta de garder son calme et reprit une mine plus ou moins normale.

-« Tu reviens d'où ? » demanda-t-il avec un naturel perturbant.

Sirius eut une expression qui montrait qu'il était clairement étonné par la question, mais connaissant son naturel bavard, Severus su qu'il allait répondre sans trop hésiter.

-«J'assistais à l'entraînement de James, mais j'avais vraiment trop froid alors je suis là. Il y a toujours trop de vent aux alentours du terrain » expliqua-t-il.

_Comme si j'avais besoin de détails !_

-« Bien, alors tu t'amuses » lança Snape.

Il commença à avancer suivit par Black.

_Il a l'air bizarre…j'aime pas trop ça…_

-« Ouais ça va, j'ai pas à plaindre » répondit-il le regard suspicieux.

Soudain, sans crier gare, Snape attrapa le bras de Sirius et le serra avec force. Sous le coup de la surprise et de la douleur, Sirius eut le souffle coupé.

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH ! °Pitié refreine tes émotions°_

Severus continua à le fixer, une étrange lueur dans les yeux et un léger sourire flottant sur les lèvres. Le moins que l'on pouvait dire, c'est qu'il n'était pas étouffé par la compassion.

La respiration encore haletante, Sirius décolla enfin son regard de la main criminelle de son agresseur.

-« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Tu es un malade…tu m'as…»

-« Tu as donc toujours mal » en conclue Snape avec un calme exaspérant.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ? Je suis en présence d'un détraqué à tendances agressives… °Par tous les dieux !°_

-« Et tu pensais peut-être que ça me ferait du bien ? Espèce de fêlé! Bien sûr que j'ai mal et tu le sais très bien ! » s'emporta Sirius, il était rouge et avait l'air scandalisé.

-« Oui, c'est vrai je le sais. D'ailleurs, regarde » répliqua Snape en sortant de sa poche un pot de crème identique à celui qu'il avait utilisé pour soigner le bras boursouflé de Black.

_Qu'est-ce que…_

-« C'est le dernier » l'informa le Serpentard.

Il planta ses yeux sombres dans les prunelles grises de Sirius. Une intensité sauvage passait dans ce regard, puis Severus lâcha le pot qui se fracassa sur le sol en éclat de verre et de coulée de pommade pistache.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Sirius abasourdi.

-« C'était le dernier » répéta Snape « A présent, débrouille-toi »

_Encore un léger détail._

Il sortit sa baguette, et fit disparaître toute trace des dégâts. Il n'y avait plus une goutte du remède.

-« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Tu sais que j'en ai besoin, comment je vais faire maintenant ? » se plaignit Sirius.

-« _Moi_, _moi_, _moi_, toujours _moi_. Tu ne sais donc que penser à ta petite personne n'est-ce pas ? En dehors de ton univers de rigolade rien n'existe, rien n'a d'importance. ». Le ton de Severus avait changé, de la colère et une certaine déception transperçait dans sa voix.

-« Je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir »

-« Vraiment ? Tu ne comprends pas ? Je vais prendre le temps de t'expliquer alors, et cela clôturera le peu de relation seine que nous aurons eu. »

Sirius l'observait la bouche entre-ouverte, paralysé par le calme soudain et la douleur qui perçait dans la voix de Snape.

-« Ca fait quoi ? Cinq ans que l'on se « connaît », et cela fait donc cinq ans, que jour après jour tu t'amuses à m'humilier, cinq ans que je dois supporter tes insultes, tes regards moqueurs, ton insupportable arrogance et j'en passe. Cinq années que chaque soir, je dois m'endormir en me persuadant que le matin qui arrive vaut la peine que je me lève. Je passerais le fait que tu as tenté de me tuer, parce que, encore à ce jour, je n'arrive pas à comprendre, ce que j'ai bien pu te faire pour qu'une telle idée te traverse l'esprit. Donc, malgré tout ça, un jour tu te blesses et alors que je n'y suis aucunement obligé, je te prépare un remède qui m'a pris du temps et de l'énergie, que j'ai passé 2 heures à t'appliquer. Et que me rends-tu en retour ? A peine une semaine plus tard, tu m'assassines deux fois en public. Et tu te demandes encore ce qu'il se passe ? Ta pommade Black, elle est remplaçable, par contre, ce que toi tu m'as enlevé, est définitif. Sur ce, n'espère plus rien de moi, car je vais te dire, la pitié ne fait pas non plus partie de mon vocabulaire. »

Severus lui jeta un dernier regard qui pour la première fois, ne dégageait aucune haine, aucun ressentiment, juste de la peine, qui poignarda le cœur de Sirius comme jamais auparavant.

_°Ca devait bien arriver un jour Sirius…°_

-« Je ne m'en rendais pas compte… » murmura-t-il en se laissant glisser le long du mur.

Severus marchait rapidement afin d'éviter de croiser une personne, qui pourrait apercevoir ses larmes.

_Je suis l'être le plus pathétique, et le plus stupide de cette fichue planète ! °Sev…tu as le droit de pleurer…° NON ! Pleurer voudrait dire que ce crétin a réussi à me blesser au point de…Et qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'être si franc avec lui ! Je vais vraiment passer pour une petite fillette solitaire incapable d'encaisser les coups et…°Calme-toi, ce n'est pas TA faute ok ?°_

Pendant ce temps, Sirius toujours assis les bras entourant ses genoux, releva subitement la tête.

_Je ne suis pas un tueur ! Où il va lui ? Je n'ai jamais cherché à assassiner qui que ce soit !_

Il se releva rapidement et scruta intensément le bout du couloir.

-« Hé ! Salut Black, comment va ? » lança soudain une voix qui causa un choc à Sirius.

-« Ah c'est toi ? Quoi de neuf Longbottom ? » se reprit rapidement Sirius en reconnaissant le Gryffondor de sixième année.

-« Et bien pas ma… »

Sirius ne prit pas le temps d'écouter sa réponse, lui fit un signe de la main et partit en courant dans la direction où Snape venait de disparaître.

_Il faut que je le retrouve ! °Pris de remords Black ?°_

Severus avait monté les sept étages qui menaient à la trappe de la Tour d'astronomie.

_Fichus escaliers...j'en peux plus..._

Il s'essuya maladroitement les yeux et les joues avec un pan de sa cape, et s'accouda au rebord du balcon de pierre. Le vent était assez fort, mais Severus s'en fichait royalement en cet instant. Il souhaitait juste que son cœur cesse de lui faire aussi mal et ensuite tout irait mieux. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la Forêt Interdite, elle était assez effrayante la nuit et les étranges cris d'animaux que l'on entendait parfois n'arrangeaient rien à sa réputation.

_Comme moi tiens, sombre et repoussante…_

Rompant le silence, la lourde trappe de bois retomba dans un vacarme assourdissant.

-« J'ai fouillé la moitié de l'école à ta recherche ! Tu ne pourrais pas te planquer dans un endroit plus accessible ! Nom d'un chien…sept étages…Tu sais combien de marches ça fait ? » vociféra Sirius Black tout en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

_Pincez moi je cauchemarde…_

Severus regardait Sirius avec une lueur indéchiffrable dans les yeux.

-« Pars d'ici tout de suite » se contenta de dire Snape dans un murmure.

-« Là pas question ! On a des choses à régler nous deux » s'opposa Black en avançant vers lui.

-« Mais tu rêves mon pauvre Black, il n'y a rien à régler entre _nous deux_, je n'ai strictement rien à te dire de plus. Et recule tant que tu y es. »

Par pure provocation Sirius fit trois pas de plus, se rapprochant dangereusement du Serpentard.

-« Tu te goures sur toute la ligne Snape »

-« De quoi ? Oses nier ce que tu as fait ! » commença à s'emporter Severus en le fixant d'un regard écœuré.

-« Je n'ai pas l'intention de nier quoi que ce soit, mais je n'ai jamais voulu te tuer. C'était une blague idiote, la pire que j'ai fait à vrai dire. Je voulais juste t'enlever l'envie de toujours fouiner dans nos affaires, ça a dépassé mon contrôle, c'est tout. » se justifia Sirius, mais ses explications ne semblèrent pas convenir à Snape, au contraire, il semblait se gonfler de rage à chaque seconde.

-« Ca a dépassé ton contrôle ? _CA A DEPASSE TON CONTRÔLE_ ! » hurla Severus probablement pour la première fois de sa vie. Sirius cette fois ne se fit pas prier pour reculer vite fait. « Mais quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre que j'aurais pu y rester ? La mort ça te dit quelque chose ? Je suis tout à fait conscient que ma vie ne vaut pas grand-chose à tes yeux, mais tu ne peux pas imaginer la terreur que j'ai ressenti face à…ce…enfin tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire ! Les misérables souvenirs de ma pathétique vie, n'ont même pas eu le temps de défiler devant mes yeux, tellement…tellement j'avais peur… » sa voix s'était éteinte petit à petit jusqu'à ce qu'un horrible silence tombe sur la nuit.

Sirius ne savait ni quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Il était horrifié par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

_C'est vrai…j'ai _vraiment _faillit l'envoyer à la mort…_

-« Je…je te demande pardon pour ça » dit Sirius à voix basse, en baissant les yeux comme un petit garçon fautif.

-« Je n'en veux pas de ton pardon d'accord ? Je veux juste que tu disparaisses d'ici, c'est _mon_ endroit à _moi_ . » répondit-il en lui tournant le dos.

Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur le visage de Sirius, qui se voulait encore pénitent.

-« Pour une fois, tu te trompes » lança juste Black.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore ?_

Severus lui fit face à nouveau et se contenta de le fixer froidement les bras croisés.

-«Je la connaissais avant toi cette cachette… »poursuivit Sirius en souriant toujours avec cet insupportable et irrésistible sourire de sale gosse.

-« Je jouais au Medicomage avec les filles ici avant même que tu oses sortir de ton dortoir sans autorisation »

_Il cherche à me provoquer ou quoi ?_

-« Va te vanter de tes cochonneries ailleurs Black » répondit Severus en faisant un geste nonchalant de la main.

-« Je connais même un passage secret. Si tu veux que je te le dise… »

-« Garde-le ton petit passage secret, je n'en ai pas besoin, certains ont la capacité d'être discret, ce qui semble tristement te manquer d'ailleurs. »

_Les jeux sont ouverts ! °On dirait vraiment que ça t'excite d'être insulté. Malade va.°_

Alors que le sourire du Gryffondor s'opposait au visage impassible du Serpentard, de lourds pas se firent entendre en provenance des escaliers menant à la trappe.

-« Quelqu'un arrive ! » s'alarma Severus, tandis que Sirius restait d'un calme olympien.

-« Pourquoi tu ne bouges pas ? » s'énerva Snape.

-« Pff, si tu savais comme je m'en fiche d'être pris, maintenant ou demain, je finirais bien par être en colle pour une quelconque raison, comme chaque semaine. Par contre, je décèle une légère once panique dans ta voix. Aurais-tu peur d'être trouvé ici en pleine nuit avec moi ? Dans le repère préféré des amoureux avides de tripotages ? »

Sirius su qu'il avait tapé juste au tressaillement de la lèvre inférieure de Snape.

_Je le hais !_

-« Bon où il est ton stupide passage secret ? » se fit enfin violence Severus, non sans grogner.

Un véritable sourire triomphant s'étala sur le, décidément injustement beau, visage de Black.

-« Et beh tu vois ! C'était pas si compliqué »

Sirius posa sur regard sur la trappe qui était vigoureusement secoué par en dessous.

-« Et maintenant on file à l'anglaise ! » murmura-t-il avant d'empoigner Severus par le bras et de l'emporter dans une course folle.

-« Mais où tu vas ! C'est un cul-de-sac là-bas ! »

-« Pas pour ceux qui savent où aller » répondit Sirius en se tournant pour lui faire un clin d'œil.

_Non, ça ne me fait rien, strictement rien…°C'est ça, et les palpitations que j'entends c'est quoi ?°_

Black stoppa si soudainement que Snape vint littéralement s'écraser contre lui.

-« Pas tout de suite chéri on s'enfuit d'abord et après on voit » lâcha Sirius avec naturel, avant d'être secouer d'un rire qui faillit lui faire lâcher sa baguette. « Snape, relaxe mon vieux ! Je-plai-sante »

-« Oh c'était hilarant, je penserais peut-être à essayer de comprendre ton humour débile quand je n'aurais plus le concierge aux trousses .»

_°Bien rattrapé, mais je crois que ta tête de bonne sœur a qui on vient de soulever la soutane a un peu gâché l'effet…° Je me vengerais aussi sur toi un jour, je t'assure._

Sirius empoigna le socle sur lequel reposait une grande torche, le fit pivoter sur la droite et une ouverture apparue devant eux.

-« Dis donc, c'est vraiment… » commença Severus avant d'être interrompu par la main de Sirius qui venait de le projeter en avant, lui froissant une vertèbre au passage.

Black murmura une formule et le mur de pierre reprit sa place. Avec un naturel affolant, il se mit à avancer les mains dans les poches.

-« Mais on se trouve… »

-« A l'opposé du château je sais » termina Sirius le pied près à se poser sur l'escalier.

_C'est carrément grandiose ! Mais il peut toujours courir pour que je le dise à voix haute._

Severus avança jusqu'à rejoindre Sirius, qui, un sourire de satisfaction plaqué sur les lèvres, semblait attendre quelque chose.

-« Alors ? Merci qui ? »

_Bein voyons…_

Snape se tourna vers lui.

-« Certainement pas toi ! » rétorqua-t-il agacé.

-« Ingrat ! Sans moi et mon ingénieux cerveau, tu aurais de gros ennuis à l'heure qu'il est. »

-« Et à cause de qui selon toi ? Si tu ne t'obstinais pas à toujours te trouver dans la zone de mon espace vital, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé » répliqua Severus en agitant la main.

-« Ah oui ? » dit Sirius en souriant « Dois-je te rappeler que si tu ne t'étais pas mis à hurler comme un goret au sommet de la tour… »

_Un goret!_

Le sang montait aux joues de Snape et Sirius gardait une mine détendue, ce qui n'aidait pas la tension du Serpentard à redescendre.

-« Je n'aurais pas perdu mon sang froid si tu ne me poussais pas à bout avec ta crétinerie perpétuelle ! »

_Outrage ! Et un point pour Snape_

-« Bien, parfait…la prochaine fois je garderai mes précieuses informations pour moi et je te laisserai trouver des excuses bidons, comme tu sais si bien le faire lorsque tu te trouves dans un endroit où tu ne devrais pas être. » lança Sirius les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

-« Si tu fais allusion au fait que parfois je vous ai surpris tes débiles de copains et toi à… »

Sirius leva un sourcil de stupéfaction.

-« _Parfois ?_ Tu plaisantes ? Tu es plus efficace qu'un détecteur de mouvements. La moitié de nos colles, on te les doit ! »

Snape respirait de plus en plus rapidement, il avait les nerfs à fleur de peau, mais il se contrôlait, comme toujours.

-« Et tu t'attendais à quoi ? Tu es vraiment naïf si tu crois que j'aurais laissé passer une seule occasion de me venger de vous. »

Sirius le fixa un instant avant de sourire à nouveau. Ses yeux gris pétillaient.

-« Ok, ça va, arrêtons de nous disputer comme un vieux couple et filons d'ici. »

_Regardez-le jouer les chef scout !_

Snape lui emboîta néanmoins le pas et c'est silencieusement qu'ils arrivèrent au second étage.

Des pas se firent soudainement entendre en provenance du couloir, tandis qu'une ombre se dessinait sur le mur. Sirius se tourna vivement.

_Mince ! Encore ?_

Black, pour la troisième fois de la soirée, malmena Snape. Il l'attrapa par la main et le colla contre le mur, avant de lui-même se coller étroitement à Severus.

Le Serpentard en perdit son latin.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Mais_ _qu'est-ce qu'il _fait

-« Black, si tu ne me libères pas à la seconde, tu pourras dire adieu à ta future descendance » siffla Severus en le foudroyant du regard.

-« Ferme-la deux secondes, j'essaye de nous éviter encore des ennuis au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué » répliqua Sirius en jetant des coups d'œil par dessus l'imposante armure derrière laquelle ils étaient cachés.

La main de Severus était toujours solidement maintenue dans celle du Gryffondor.

_Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il me tienne la main ? Pourquoi ? °Si je ne te connaissais pas, je dirais que tu es un bien piètre comédien…°_

Sirius gardait un sourire amusé aux lèvres, tandis que les pas semblaient s'éloigner dans le couloir.

-« Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de drôle à être emboîtés derrière une armure rouillée » marmonna Snape en évitant le regard de Sirius cette fois.

-« C'est vrai ? Moi je trouve ça _très excitant_…d'être traqué… »minauda Sirius en accentuant l'appui de son regard perle sur celui plus fuyant que jamais de Severus.

Snape, après avoir repris un peu conscience, s'extirpa du maigre espace où l'avait coincé le Gryffondor et s'éloigna de deux mètres du garçon.

-« Je ne trouve ça pas drôle d'accord ? Arrête de…de jouer les séducteurs avec moi, je ne suis pas une des tes groupies. »

-« Est-ce que seulement tu trouves drôle une seule chose sur cette terre ? » s'exclama Sirius, quelque peu exaspéré.

Severus le défia du regard durant quelques secondes.

-« Tout ce qui peut t'humilier » répliqua le Serpentard un vilain sourire aux lèvres.

Sirius paru touché un instant.

-« Je ne dirais rien, je l'ai bien cherché celle-là » répond-t-il simplement en sortant à son tour de l'ombre de l'armure.

Sirius glissa quelques mèches derrière une oreille et fixa Severus d'un air consterné.

_Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il fasse ça avec ses cheveux ?_

-« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi mon pauvre Snape ? » lâcha Black d'une façon si naturelle que le corps de Severus descendit d'un cran comme s'il allait tomber.

-« Quoi ? »

Sirius alla s'asseoir sur un rebord de fenêtre.

-« Ca voulait dire quoi ? » s'impatienta Snape.

-« Oh rien…juste que tes menaces ne résonnent plus comme avant à mes oreilles. Il leur manque…comment dire ? Le petit zeste de haine qui faisait toute la différence. » expliqua Sirius tout en balançant ses jambes.

Severus émit un reniflement dédaigneux.

-« N'importe quoi… » réussit-il juste à répliquer à voix basse.

Il fit quelques allées et retour dans le couloir avant de s'arrêter de nouveau devant le Gryffondor.

-« Je vais me coucher, j'ai assez vu ta sale tête pour la semaine » lança Severus avant de partir. Son ton lui avait paru trop peu convaincant à son goût mais c'est tout ce qu'il avait pu sortir face à cette insupportable face d'ange aux cheveux noirs.

-« Ok. Bonne nuit Snape ! Et on remet ça quand tu veux ! » ria-t-il avant de sauter à terre et de soulever la pan de la tapisserie qui menait à un autre passage secret.

* * *

Voili voilou! J'espère que vous aurez passé un aussi bon moment à lire ce chapitre que moi à l'écrire, parce que j'ai littéralement adoré ;p

A une prochaine fois, ici ou ailleurs...

Bisous

Florelia


End file.
